Untitled
by Chase'sGirl19
Summary: Robert Chase is a nine year old boy who suffers at the abusive hands of his father.
1. Chapter 1 Sad Memory

**Disclaimer : I dont own Chase! =(**

**Author's Note: I just reposted this chapeter cus i noticed a bunch of typos and u wouldent belive how embarressed i felt so i just finished editing it. And please leave reviews..if anyones reading this**

**Chapter 0ne - Sad Memory**

Robert Chase lay under his covers as he heard his parents yelling downstairs.

**"You are not getting a job Erin!"**

"Rowan ! I need this job! I cant stay in this house anymore we need the extra money!"

**"No I take care of this family not you! Besides if you didn't go shopping everyday, **spending money on crap for the boy you wouldn't be asking for a job!"

"So what? Your blaming all this on Robert? **Don't you dare blame this on him!"**

"**I am ! Im blaming him! Everything is that boy's fault!"**

Robert covered his ears and closed his eyes. He was in his room with his door closed and he could still hear his parents arguing through the walls.

"Rowan please he can hear you.."

There was a loud smack and a crash. Father must had slapped mom and she fell to the floor, probably knocking herself against a table or something. Robert buried his head under his pillow, wishing again for his father to leave and never come back.

**"Your not getting a job Erin!"**

Robert heard another slap and his mother crying out in pain.

**"Do you understand!"**

"yes Rowan I understand."

His mom's voice was quiet and defeated. Although Robert couldn't see his mother, he knew her green eyes were glazed with pain and her body shook with fear as she curled up on the floor to protect herself from her abusive husband. Robert hoped she was thinking of running away. He hoped that instead of drowning herself in misery and pain , that she would get up and fight back. He wanted her to come into his room and tell him they were leaving and everything was going to be alright. But Robert knew that was all false hope. She is never going to fight back and leave him.

She had run away once. When Robert was only 4 years old. Robert had shown up to preschool with a bruise on his cheek , the shape of his fathers fists. Concerned, the teacher had called the school nurse and his mom. They almost found out but his mom had made up a story that seemed to convince them that nothing was going on , Robert had force himself to not shout out that she was lying. That night Father went into rage when he found out. Robert remembered his father towering over him, his brown eyes full of danger, as father socked him hard in the stomach. His mom unable to bear her small son getting hit, pulled him away from his father, only to receive painful blows herself. Mom shielded Robert and pushed Father always so hard that he fell back, knocking his head on the table, he was out cold. She didn't waste time she picked Robert up and drove away. He remembered how his mom drove that whole night as he cried in the backseat. He remembered feeling confused and scared and his bruises hurt from where his father had hit him.

"Its gonna be okay baby."

Mom only whispered as tears silently slid down her cheeks.

"Its gonna be okay."

Mom kept driving until the engine made a weird noise and suddenly stopped.

" No.." she hit the gas peddle hard "No come on don't stop!" But the car didn't move. "Dammit!" His mom yelled and she banged the steering wheel and began to cry hard only causing for Robert to start screaming. He was so scared and seeing his mom cry like that made him more scared. Hearing her small son scream in fear, must had calmed her down. Robert remembered her crawling to the back seat and holding him close as she whispered. "Everything's going to be alright." mom whispered to him.

"get some sleep Robby we are safe I promise."

Robert fell asleep, feeling safe and warm with his mom, knowing that she was right, everything well be okay. But now that Robert was looking back he realized that she knew father was going to find them as he remembered the pained look in her eyes as she cried before he fell asleep.

The next morning Robert woke up in his own bed._ why am I back in bed?_ he thought_was all of it just a dream? _He lifted up his shirt and saw the bruises from last night. Disappointment sunk in his stomach. _Mom promised it was going to be alright, but they are back with father _he thought. Robert got out of bed and went to his mom's room he found her on the bed, she was bruised up and unconscious. Robert touched her cheek . She was cold and he was afraid that she might be dead. Father came in and picked him up. Robert didn't say anything as he helped him dress for school. In the car, it was quiet, father parked the car and stared out into the windshield. _What are you thinking? _Robert thought _why did you hurt her? Please say sorry and you'll never hurt us again please .._

"Don't bother your mother when you come home. She is not feeling well."

He said in a concerned voice and Robert could hear how fake he sounded, he wasn't concerned, he didn't care how bad he had hurt his family. _Why doesn't he care? _Robert thought feeling rejected.

"Why did u hurt her!"

Robert couldn't help but yell out. Father cursed and got out of the car he slammed his door and opened the passenger door.

"She deserves it for running off like that!" He yelled, his face red with fury.

"Listen boy if u say anything to anyone about this... "

Father glared at Robert who shrank back in fear forcing himself not to cry.

"You'll know what's good for you if u keep your mouth shut!"

Robert nodded in fear as father helped him out of his car seat.

"I'll see you later." was all he said then he drove off leaving Robert to stand alone. He remembered hating his father as he watched the car speeding away in the distance, truly hating him for the first time in his life..

Robert must had fallen asleep while he was thinking of the memory, the house was dark and quiet. He wanted to check on his mom, to see how badly hurt she was, but he feared father would hurt him for waking him up. Instead Robert grabbed the cd player his mom had gotten for his 9th birthday and he lay there for the rest of the night, losing himself in music and just trying to forget the pain.

Please Review! =D I hoped everyone liked this 1st chapter of the story. I know its different then chase's past in the show but hey this is fanfiction right? So don't yell at me ... (xserendipty92x) Anyway's enjoy and I'll be posting up the 2nd chapter soon. =D

- Chase'sGirl19


	2. Chapter 2 Father's prisoner

_**Chapter Two - Father's prisoner**_

_**Disclaimer: Noooo I don't own chase! =,(**_

_**A/N: okay it's been a really long time since the last time I posted something up and I'm really sorry I was just having computer complications….okay I admit I got a little lazy but please don't judge me! Lol well here is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter I hope you enjoy it and please review! I get really sad when I don't get any =(**_

The school bell rang and students immediately ran out excitedly from their classrooms. Robert walked past them avoiding eye contact. He didn't want to see the students running excitedly to their parents after a long day of school, he didn't want to witness the hugs and cries of greeting and affection. It was something he never experienced from his own father. Maybe once when he was a baby but that was so long ago. Robert sat down on the bottom step in front of the school. Shivering from the cold winter air that stung his cheeks and made his eyes water, he began to bounce his basketball against the hard cold pavement. Robert wasn't surprised that his father was late picking him up late again. Father was a doctor he was always coming home late and he sometimes didn't pick Robert up until late at night. _Why can't he just let me walk?_ Robert thought silently. The school wasn't even that far from the house. It was a good walking distance but for some reason father declared it unsafe and insisted Robert to wait every day after school to get picked up. He made it clear for Robert to stay there even through rain and snow he had to wait. Even his mom couldn't get him for Father's fear of her running away with Robert again.

The wind picked up and blew an icy chill across Roberts face making him shiver harder and his teeth began to chatter. _I could walk home just this once_ Robert thought. Maybe his father would understand why he disobeyed him. _Who am I kidding?_ He thought to himself. _Of course father wouldn't understand he'll beat me to a pulp if he came and didn't find me sitting here miserable and alone freezing to death!_ Thinking about the punishment Robert will receive if that happened kept him from walking home and he forced himself to remain seated in the freezing cold, his basketball resting between his feet as he wrapped his arms around his waist trying to keep warm.

So wrapped up in trying to keep warm and thinking of how much he hated his father for this, Robert did not notice the small group of boys coming towards him led by Evan Cooper. "Hey! Chase!" Evan called out his voice full of malice."How you get that bruise on your cheek? Fell down the stairs again?" The group of boys behind Evan laughed. Robert ignored them looking straight ahead at the street. Evan was a bit taller than Robert who had spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was popular in Robert's 4th grade class and was quick to turn everyone against him. Robert didn't know why the boy hated him so much but he guessed it was because he came to school every week with a new injury causing Evan to make fun of him and how "clumsy" Robert is even though Robert never showed any sign of clumsiness at school.

Evan stood in front of Robert "what's wrong Chase? Your daddy forgot to pick you up again?" _Ignore him. Ignore him._ Robert whispered under his breath ad he continued to stare at the empty black street. Evan wasn't worth a fight. Evan must of had taken Roberts silence as a confirmation for Roberts father forgetting him because he laughed out loud and began to taunt him some more. "I bet your daddy did it on purpose! He probably doesn't even want a klutz like you for a son." Robert began to tremble despite his shivering as he tried hard to ignore him. "I don't blame him. He's probably ashamed of u! Imagine having a loser like you for a son? I think I would just leave u here too. You're such a freak!"Robert looked at Evan and glared at him his blue- green eyes burning with hatred for his tormentor. "Get lost Cooper!" he retorted. Evan laughed along with his friends "Make me loser." Robert stood up and clenched his fist. He wasn't afraid to fight Evan. Robert waited for Evan to make the first move. Evan glared at him but before he could do anything else, a van pulled to up to the curve and Mrs. Cooper honked the horn for Evan who shot a contemptuous look at Robert and left, sticking the middle finger out the window at Robert as his mom began to drive away.

Robert sat back down on the pavement. He hated Evan Cooper. They had been enemies since kindergarten. Evan always made fun of Robert and got him in to trouble with the teacher. Everyone liked Evan, the popular boy, the cute boy, the healthy looking boy compared to Robert who was always overlooked as the skinny quiet one who always had bruises.

"What's wrong chase? Your daddy forgot to pick you up again?" Evan's voice rang in Robert's ears. Father wouldn't forget him would he? Robert thought. _He's at work that is why he is so late_. But those thoughts did not reassure him. Instead Robert just grew more impatient and was starting think that maybe Evan was right. Maybe father did forget him or maybe he was being late on purpose. That thought made Robert's ears burn in anger. He stood up, suddenly not caring what kind of punishment he will get for leaving. Robert had waited long enough.

An hour later Robert climbed the porch steps to the house. He remembered instantly that he didn't have the house key. His mom wasn't home this afternoon. She went out to do errands and wouldn't be back till the late evening. Angry at himself for not thinking of this in the first place, Robert grabbed the doorknob. He didn't want to sit here and wait for a punishment. Walking back to a locked door wasn't worth the beating Robert realized as he felt the rebellious feeling against his father ebb away and was left with dread as he thought of his punishment. Should he walk back and act as if he never disobeyed his father? Robert looked down at the doorknob, his hand still tightened around the bronze knob. Will I stay here and face my punishment or will I turn away like the coward father says I am? "Did daddy forget you?" Evans voice still rung in Roberts head making his stomach clench at the possibility of that being true and Robert realized how upset that made him feel. That he couldn't even trust his own father.

Wishing halfheartedly that the door would open, Robert turned the doorknob. The door clicked and opened. Robert smiled in surprise and feeling quite proud of himself he went into the house. He walked silently towards the kitchen, thinking of making a sandwich before starting his homework when he heard "Oh Rowan these pearls are beautiful." Robert stopped in his tracks. _What was that?_ The voice came from the living room followed by the low murmur of his father's voice and some soft laughter. _Was that his parents?_ Robert thought in confusion. _Was Evan right?_ His eyes began to burn with hot tears and he realized Evan might be right. Robert ran to the living room and found his father kissing a blonde woman on his mom's white sofa. Robert couldn't believe what he was seeing! He stood there frozen in disbelief, his eyes wide; he practically forgot how to breathe. The blonde woman caught sight of Robert and gasped in surprised. Father turned around quickly to see what surprised her. His eyes darkened in anger when he saw it was his son. "Robert!" father yelled. Robert couldn't speak. This whole time father was lying to him and his mom and sneaking around with some other women! _He betrayed us_ Robert realized in anger. "Who is she?" Robert tried to shout but it only came out in a croak. He cleared his throat, trying to get over the shock. "Shut up boy!" father ordered as he got up from the couch and grabbed Robert by the back of his neck. Father began to drag him up the stairs to his room as Robert shouted "who is she!" He clenched his teeth in pain. His father didn't answer. He just threw Robert in his room against the dresser causing him to bang his forehead. Robert forced himself to not yell out in pain. "I'll deal with you later!" Father yelled and slammed the door.

Robert immediately ran to the door and tried to open it but his father had locked it. He kicked the door hard in anger then yelled in out in pain. He stared at the door, his big toe now throbbing and his whole body shaking in anger as he wished for the door to just disappear so he can run downstairs, back to the living room and beat up his father. _He is cheating on mom!_ Robert couldn't believe it. _How can father put us through so much pain!_ His head slightly spinning, Robert sat down on the floor not even caring that he had a huge bruise on his forehead now. Robert knew he was going to get more once his punishment was over. Robert's stomach clenched in fear as he thought how bad his punishment was going to be once that lady leaves and he suddenly hated himself for being such a coward. Why couldn't he be brave and fight back for once? Like the superheroes in his comic books? Robert knew why, he knows why he lets his father give him punishments. Robert put his down between his knees. It was because he was a coward, a nothing, a bad kid that deserves to be punished. He's exactly that, according to his father who drills it in Robert's head during almost every punishment.

The sun was starting to go down as Robert waited silently for his father to come in and give him his punishment. He lifted his head up. It was really starting to hurt now. Robert glanced at the clock. 5:45pm. Mom should be coming home soon he realized as he slowly got up. Robert tried to open the door again but to his disappointment it was still locked. He began to pace his room, waiting. Waiting for the punishment was always the worst part. Robert preferred to just get it over with. _What are you waiting for!_ He wanted to shout out. Despite the fear growing in his chest, Roberts's stomach began to growl and he doubted that he was going to eat dinner tonight.

The door suddenly slammed open causing Robert to jump in surprise. Father stalked towards him causing, Robert to back up against the wall shaking in fear. Father grabbed him by the hair and threw him to the floor. "Why didn't you wait at the school?" father yelled. Robert looked up only to receive a punch in his eye then he grabbed Roberts's bangs and pulled his face up so they were face to face. "How many times have I told you to wait for me once you get out of school!" his father yelled, Spit spraying all over Roberts face. He dared not to close his eyes, he was so scared and wasn't ready for the hard punch in the stomach that left him gasping for air, tears already coming down his cheeks."Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" he socked Robert again In the stomach. Robert gagged and bite down his lip hard to keep from crying out. _Must show no weakness, no pain._ Robert said to himself blood trailing down his chin. _Don't let him know how weak you are!_ In the past Robert would cry out in pain during a punishment causing father to hit him harder, shouting at his young son that he must not be weak and cry like a baby. After a year of the punishments Robert would receive he taught himself to not cry in front of his father he taught himself to not show to his father that he wasn't in pain.

"Don't you ever tell your mother what you saw!" father continued to shout, still socking him in the stomach."Don't you ever tell her!" Robert couldn't help it, he let out a yell full of pain and fear and began to gag again. Father stopped socking his stomach and glared at Robert. "How dare you cry out in pain." his father said and Robert cursed at himself for what he had done. "You deserve to be punished for the little weakling idiot that you are!" he let go of Robert who fell to the floor, spitting out blood from his bitten lip. Robert didn't have a chance to recover or at least crawl away. Father yanked him hard by his arm and threw him against the dresser. The sharp edge cutting into Robert's side. He bit his lip again since he couldn't shout or yell in pain. He couldn't let out the agony he was feeling. Father would only got angrier and Robert wasn't sure he'll survive his father's rage. Robert slid down to the floor, to weak and in pain to move he could only just make out the shape of his father's feet through his blurred vision. Father knelt down and pulled Robert up to a sitting position and said a low calm voice "If you ever drop even a hint of what you saw to your mother..." he threatened "you're dead. Do you understand boy?" Robert looked up at his father, the salty tang of blood filling his mouth. "Yes sir" he choked out, blood dripping off his chin, staining his shirt and leaving a small puddle on the wooden floor. It took every ounce of strength that Robert had left to just glare at his father. He wanted to yell at him, he wanted to hurt his father as much he hurt him.

Father rested his hand on Robert's shoulder. Robert flinched away but father only tightened his grip. "I'm sorry son." he said in a gentle voice "But you deserve worse than this for disobeying me. Be grateful I didn't hit you harder." father let go of Robert's shoulder and left the room locking the door behind him. "You're not sorry"! Robert tried to yell at him but it came out hoarse and he doubted his father could even hear him because he would have come back in, angry at Robert for shouting at him. He didn't care; Robert was too much in pain and really pissed off. He lost control and couldn't stop the tears from coming out again. "You wouldn't care if I told mom! You would just deny it and beat her up until she is too afraid to say anything!"He tried to shout again but his father never came back in. Robert wished he had because that ment he did hear him. "You're not sorry…" Robert said in a low voice as he slowly got up and leaned heavily on the dresser. His stomach was hurting so bad he wanted to puke. He made his way to his bed and laid down feeling really dizzy as he closed his eyes.

As he laid there, not even caring to wipe away the blood Robert

couldn't help but wish someone, anyone would come and save him he wished that he was in a faraway place where his father could never touch him but he knew in his heart that those wishes were foolish. He would never be free from this pain, free of the punishments. No one ever truly cared enough to figure out the abuse Robert endured everyday and take him away from his father. He was alone. Tears made their way down Roberts's cheeks and slid off his face. He was forever his father's prisoner.

**So did you like it? Tell me tell me tell me! =D and please excuse any typos =) press that little button that says review and I'll be really happy and you'll get that good feeling that u usually get when you do a good deed. =DD**

**Chase'sGirl19**


	3. Chapter 3 Nothing but a Dumb Old Ball

**Chapter Three - Nothing but a Dumb Old Ball**

**Disclaimer- okay well just like the other 2 chapters I don't own chase and that goes for the rest of the story cus writing this for every chapter is getting sort of ridiculous.**

**A/N: here is chapter 3! Please read and review and are u guys proud of me? I didn't wait another 6 months just to post this up =D**

The next morning Robert laid in bed for awhile before he dressed for school. He examined his bruised arms, his father's fingers etched on to his skin. He lifted up his shirt and saw the open laceration on his right side where the sharp edge of the dresser stabbed him. Dry blood crusted around the edge of the wound surrounded by huge black and blue bruises all over his stomach. He slowly got up and breathe heavily, he should of had never walked home, then he wouldn't had walked in on his father. Even though Robert was still angry at his father for cheating on mom Robert still believe he deserved his punishment last night. His mood already growing somber like it did after every punishment, Robert forced himself off his bed and started getting ready for school.

Once he was done, he went down to the kitchen. Father was already there sitting at the kitchen table with a steaming hot mug of coffee and reading the newspaper. He didn't say anything as Robert sat down across from him. His mom placed a plate of bacon eggs and toast in front of Robert who quickly glanced a furtive look at his father as he poured himself a cup of orange juice. Mom sat next to him. Her eyes widened when she noticed Robert's bruised face for the first time. She didn't ask what happen. She already knew her son had been punished when he didn't come downstairs for dinner last night. _Ask him what happened mom_ Robert pleaded silently. _Ask him what I did._ _Challenge him!_ He looked at her pained face. She looked down at her plate and stabbed her eggs with her fork as she said quietly "I expect you to mind your father next time."

Robert's heart dropped as he nodded of course he thought bitterly stabbing his own eggs fiercely with his fork. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"When you're done with your food go to the bathroom so I could cover up that black eye."

Twenty minutes later Robert and his mom were in the bathroom. She had already covered up his black eye and covered the bruise on his forehead with his bangs.

"Do you have any other bruises or cuts?" she asked.

Robert took off his shirt and took off the rag he used to cover up the laceration on his side. His mother frowned at his bruised stomach and dabbed the cut with alcohol causing Robert to wince. He could see the sorrow in her green eyes but she didn't say anything except,

"You could stay home from school today if you want."

_Arnt you gonna yell at him for what he did to me mom? Aren't you gonna protect me like you used too?_ Robert thought as he looked at her face while she covered up his cut. She looked tired, the lines on her face etched deeply into her skin, betraying the years of worry and hardship that had stolen her youth. Robert never really realized how older she looked then her actual age. White hair was already streaking her pretty blonde hair. He sighed he couldn't be mad at her...

"No mom I'll rather go."

He didn't want to burden his mom when she already had too much to worry about.

Once she was done bandaging him up, Robert pulled his shirt back on. She lifted his chin up gently and brushed his bangs to the side.

"I'm sorry darling." she whispered.

Her green eyes began to water with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Robert didn't say anything as she pulled him into a hug. He just hugged back fiercely letting her know he still loved her.

"Robert!" his father called from the kitchen. "You'll get another black eye if you make me late!"

His mother held Robert tightly before letting him go. He watched her as she began to clean up.

"You better get going." she said quietly.

To Robert she sounded like she was going to burst into tears. He nodded and left the bathroom. He didn't want to leave his mom alone to cry but what could he say that will make her feel better? Words weren't going to change their lives; it wasn't going to help them escape the cruel punishments of his father. Robert grabbed his back pack and basketball and headed out the door as his father grabbed his car keys. Mom came back from the bathroom and Robert watched his father kiss her goodbye.

"Have a nice day." she called out to them.

Even though that little scene seemed like a nice normal family thing... It wasn't. Robert wasn't fooled he could hear the fake happiness in his mom's voice. He could feel the tension between his parents. His mom hid her pain well; no one could guess her husband was abusive. _Maybe_ Robert thought _if she didn't hide her pain so well then maybe someone will eventually find out and help her._

The drive in the car was quiet. It was always quiet like this after a punishment. Father parked the car in front of the school and turned his head towards Robert who was sitting behind him in the passenger's seat. Robert flinched as his father lifted up his chin. He examined the bruise on his son's forehead and the makeup covering the black eye. He covered the huge bruise with Robert's blonde bangs.

"You fell down the stairs."

Robert didn't need to ask him what that meant. He knew it was the suppose explanation to how he got his bruises. It was the lie he had to tell his teacher and classmates.

"Yes sir" he said and got out of the car.

The bell rang, signaling the start of recess. Kids ran out into the snowy school yard. Robert bounced his basketball to an empty court.

Robert never really talked to the other kids except for his best friend and only friend Chris who was already at the court when Robert got there. Chris was a little shorter then Robert with black messy hair and brown eyes. They met in kinder when Chris dropped his juice box and Robert offered his to Chris. They became friends instantly.

Chris had once asked why Robert always had new bruises or cuts and Robert would only tell his friend the lies his father made for him. Soon Chris stopped asking and Robert guessed it was because he realized it was always the same excuses like falling down the stairs or tripping over the carpet.

"Hey" Robert said as he made a shot.

He noticed Chris staring at the bruise on his forehead but his friend didn't ask what happen.

"Did you catch the game last night? Chris asked as Robert bounced the ball towards him.

Chris caught the ball and started it dribbling it towards the basket.

"No I had other things going on" Robert said as he tried to get the ball back before Chris made the shot.

Both of them made a few more shots until the ball rolled over to a group of boys.

"No!" Robert and Chris shouted at the same time when they realized who the boys were.

They both looked at each other and ran towards it but it was too late. A boy with spiky brown hair picked up the ball and smirked at the two boys. Robert groaned. _Why did it have to be Evan Cooper! _

Evan looked at Robert and Chris and smirked.

"Well if it isn't the school freaks!"

Robert really wasn't up to arguing with Evan, he was sore and tired from last night's punishment.

"Just give me my ball back!" he said irritably.

Evan looked at his friends and smirked before he bent down and picked up a dead worm that was lying in the muddy snow.

"If you want your ball back so bad loser you gotta eat this." His friends laughed at Chris's and Robert's disgusted expressions.

"No way Cooper!" Just give me my ball back!" Robert said again. "You wish loser."

Evan laughed and before Chris or Robert could stop him he kicked the ball over the fence and into the street below.

"No!" Robert shouted and ran to the fence.

He watched his basketball roll away as Evan walked up right next to him.

"If you want your stupid ball so bad Chase why don't you go over the fence and get it. Maybe if you're lucky you'll get hit by a car." he said.

Robert continued to stare at his ball, gritting his teeth at Evan's words.

"I bet your mother will love that"

Evans friends started to laugh.

"Take that back Cooper!" Chris shouted.

Evan turn towards Chris and pushed him to the ground.

"Stay out of this freak you should..Ahhh!" Evan yelled as Robert socked him in the face.

He fell to the floor and yanked Roberts's foot off the ground, causing him to fall hard on his back. Robert laid there winded for awhile as the cold snow soaked his back. Evan was able to get up first and socked him back in the face.

"Get off him!" Robert heard Chris yelling as Evan's friends held him back.

Kids began to gather around them shouting out "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Evan socked Robert's jaw then was about to socked him again but Robert moved his head and his fist hit the icy hard pavement instead. Evan yelled in pain and Robert took that opportunity to push him back on the ground and sock his nose, making Evan bleed, Evan shouted out again and rammed Robert to the floor as they both rolled on the ground socking and kicking each other. Teachers started blowing whistles and Robert felt himself being pulled away from Evan.

"What is the meaning of this!" the teacher who pulled the boys apart yelled.

Robert tried not to wince under her tight grip of his bruised arm from last night. Evan just glared at him with his bloody nose and bruised face.

"You two boys are heading straight to the principal's office!"

Robert and Evan sat at the bench next to the door of the principal's office. They sat far apart from each other both bruised up and in Evan's case, bloody. Their parents were called and right now Robert's parents along with Evan's were talking to the principle about their fight. The door opened and Robert's parents walked out and closed the door behind them. Robert cowered closer to the bench as his father marched angrily towards him.

**"Stand up boy!"** he yelled.

Robert immediately stood up, shaking in fear. Father slapped his cheek hard causing him to fall back onto the bench. Father raised his fist again but was suddenly stopped by his mom. Robert's heart jumped in his chest. _Is she finally going to stand up to him? _He thought.

"Not in front if the kid Rowan." she whispered.

Robert looked down at his shoes in disappointment as Father glared at her ready to yell for stopping him but she jerked her head towards Evan who was watching the scene with wide eyes. Father nodded at her then glared at Evan.

"Tell no one" he said giving him a five dollar bill.

Evan nodded and pocketed the bill. Father then focused his attention back to Robert.

"Get up boy!" he ordered and grabbed his son by the arm yanking him up hard on his feet.

**"Look at me!"** father ordered again. Robert looked up at his father.

**"Do you realize what it took to come down here? Do you realize I was about to go into surgery? I've could had lost my job Robert!"** Father glanced at Evan who was still watching the scene Robert didn't look at his enemy he was to ashamed.

"Come on we'll continue this at home!" he pushed Robert towards the door and they left.

It was the evening. Robert sat outside in the backyard. It was freezing but he didn't care. When he got home earlier that day he had received a very bad punishment, then another one because apparently it was his fault that Evan found out. Robert's wound on his side had started bleeding again and he had more bruises then the ones he had that morning on his stomach and arms. Robert dug his gloved fingers into the snow. His most favorite thing in the world was gone. He'll never see his basketball again. It was the last thing his Father had gave him on his 4th birthday before the punishments started, before he stopped being... Daddy.

Robert could barely remember how his father was like before the punishments started but the only strong memory he had from that time was his father teaching him to play basketball on his 4th birthday. He looked up at the basket that was hung up on the side of the shed. It was now old and rusted and he can remember how new and shiny it used to be, how high it seemed.

"It's too high daddy! I can't shoot it!"

His four year old voice rang in the cold air followed by daddy's voice.

"Its okay son you'll grow and before you know it you'll be shooting hoops like nothing."

Robert can see his daddy teaching His four year old self how to dribble, showing him tricks and how to shoot even if the court was too high.

Robert sighed now the last thing that reminded Robert of that time was gone. _Just like daddy…_ and his throat began to choke up. He missed him so much. Robert ran his hand through his blonde hair, getting snow all over himself. He didn't care.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It was nothing but a dumb old ball," he muttered to himself.

"It's gone now just like daddy and I shouldn't be crying like a baby."

And with that he got up and walked slowly towards the house.

**I hoped you guys like it if anyone is reading this I was kind of disappointed that I only got one review for the last chapter =( anyways the last chapter was disorganize and well I'm sorry about the many mistakes in there I resolve to look over my work before posting it up ! =) and did u all witness poor Chris trying to be the hero? Poor little guy couldn't help Robert. Oh and wow Evan sees Robert being yelled at by his dad! =O interesting…**

**Chase's Girl19**


	4. Chapter 4 Taylor Anderson

**Chapter Four Taylor Anderson**

**A/N: short but sweet =) enjoy!**

It was a Saturday morning and Robert was on the couch watching cartoons as his mom cooked breakfast. It was one of those rare times where father was stuck at work for a few days. It was peaceful when he was gone leaving the atmosphere tension free. Robert laughed at the cartoon and his mom smiled at him from the kitchen.

"Robert come on and eat, breakfast is ready."

Robert turned off the TV and sat at the kitchen table.

"Your father called this morning he said he won't be back until tomorrow."

Robert nodded as he ate his pancakes.

"We have new neighbors. They invited us to a BBQ. "His mom continued. "I think we should get out of the house Robert it's a good chance since your father isn't here and we shouldn't waste it."

Robert nodded again. She had a good point father never lets them go anywhere by themselves. He was paranoid his wife might get ideas and run off with his son the first chance she got but yet he leaves them alone for days claiming he's stuck at work. Robert simply just didn't understand his father at times.

"Do they have any kids?" Robert asked before he swallowed more of his pancake.

"Two kids A girl around your age and a baby boy around two they are really cute kids." she sighed."Especially the little girl"

Robert wondered if she ever wanted a daughter. He was about to ask why she and his father never had more kids but then stopped himself. _What a stupid question!_ Of course there was a reason it was bad enough for his mom to see her only son get beaten imagined she had a daughter as well? Getting hurt by her father just like Robert?

"Maybe you and the little girl will fall in love" his mom teased. Robert looked at her and made a face. "eww she's a girl! And why would I fall in love for?"

His mom laughed "you'll See when your older darling now finish up your breakfast and get started on your homework before we leave"

"Okay" he said and began to finish eating his pancakes.

The afternoon finally came and Robert and his mom knocked on their new neighbor's door. A woman with brown hair answered. "Hello Erin" she said in swarm voice.

Robert immediately liked her she was a middle aged woman who had a motherly air to her.

"Hello Laura" his mother greeted.

Laura smiled at Robert."This must be your son he's such a handsome boy!"

Robert could feel himself growing hot from the attention.

"Yes he certainly is." his mother smiled.

Robert suppressed a shiver. Even though it was the afternoon and the sun thawed most of the morning's snowfall, it was still pretty cold. Laura must have noticed him shiver cus she stepped aside and said "oh I've forgotten my manners please come in your freezing out here."

Robert and his mom stepped inside. Looking around, Robert noticed the house seemed really warm and welcoming not like his own home where you can immediately sense something is wrong.

The neighborhood women were sitting around the living room while their children were all playing outside in the backyard where Laura's husband was outside with the men barbecuing. Robert wondered if Laura's kids were out there. It would be nice to have the little girl as a friend before Evan turns her against him at school. His mom immediately joined the group of women and suddenly shy at the thought of joining the other kids, Robert followed and sat down next to her. The women were all talking when Laura came in with a plate full of cookies followed by a little girl about Robert's age. She had light skin with dark brown hair and blue eyes she placed the plate she was carrying on the coffee table and smiled at Robert.

"Hi" she said.

Robert stared at her "hello" he said.

He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was.

"You must be Robert" she said "I'm Taylor this is my house"

_She talks a lot_ Robert thought

"I like your eyes" she said causing both their moms to giggle. _What's with them?_ He thought irritably, his face growing warm at Taylor's comment.

"Um thanks" he said awkwardly.

She suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on!"She said pulling away.

Robert looked back at his mom who smiled encouragingly at him and began to talk to Laura again. Robert had no choice but to go with Taylor.

She led him into the dining room where an old woman was sitting at the table with a two year old boy.

"I'm going to sing a song to my grandma do you want hear it?" She didn't even give Robert a chance to answer as she led him to a chair and shouted over her shoulder as she ran out of the room "I'll be back I'm going to get my microphone!"

Robert sat down feeling quite awkward and out of place. Taylor's grandma smiled at him.

"Hello young man are you the boy who lives next to us" she asked in a grandmotherly voice.

Robert nodded and introduced himself "I'm Robert"

"It's nice to meet you Robert I'm Taylor's grandma Mrs. Anderson and this is Jesse my grandson."

Jesse babbled baby words and smiled at Robert. He smiled back at the baby

"He's cute" he said as Taylor came back in out of breath and holding an old microphone. Robert noticed the ripped wire hanging on the end of it and forced himself not to laugh as she began to sing an old nursery rhyme for Jesse. _She sings really good_ Robert mused as she finished. He clapped along with Taylor's grandma and Jesse who laughed.

"Thank you thank you" she bowed and kissed Jesse's cheek

"you guys are so kind!" she then grabbed Robert's hand and said "want to see my room?"

"um I..." Robert began to say.

Taylor smiled and said excitedly "Come on!"

Robert laughed "Okay!"

He had to admit she was really fun to be friends with.

Robert walked inside a freshly painted pink room with a bed dresser desk and boxes scattered around.

"Do you like it?"

"Yup it's kind of cool."

Robert looked at her window and realized that he can see his room from this window.

"What are you looking at?" Taylor asked following his gaze then unfortunately figured out what he was looking at. She walked to the window and looked out.

"Is that your window?" She smiled and looked back at him.

"This is so cool we can see each other all the time!"

Robert wanted to share Taylor's excitement but he couldn't. He was really worried about this. _If she sees father punishing me she'll tell everyone!_

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked "Aren't you happy about this discovery?"

Robert opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't. Just the thought of her finding out horrified him and before he can stop himself he ran out of her room and in to the living room to join his mother.

**Soo... How did u guys like it? Press that little button and review please! And special thanks two my two reviewers ****dragonfinder365 and mynamemattersnot you guys are great ^_^**

- **Chase's Girl19**


	5. Chapter 5 A Worst Nightmare Coming True

**Chapter Five A Worst Nightmare Coming True**

**A/N: Warning! It's really sad! =( **

"Alex would you please pass out these handouts?" Mr. Stevens asked handing out a stack of handouts to the boy who nodded and began passing them out.

"Class next Friday is Take Your Child to Work Day and I want these forms signed and turned in as soon as possible." Mr. Stevens announced.

The teacher began explaining more about the event while Robert and Chris examined their handouts with curiosity. Robert couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to see his father at work and hoped he will take him.

"Wow! I been to my dad's work loads of time but I've never spent the day with him maybe he'll let me help him."Chris said excitedly.

"Yeah mine too!" Robert said back.

"Oh yeah! I forgot your dad's a doctor isn't he?" Chris said excitedly as the rest of the class began to have their own discussions about the event as well.

"That's more interesting then my dad's job. you're so lucky!" "Your dad has a pretty interesting job too." Robert said modestly.

"You have to be joking!" a voice said behind them. The boys turned to see Evan standing behind them.

"Your dad catches fish Chris that's the lamest job on the planet!" Robert groaned inwardly.

Ever since the fight last week and Evan witnessing Robert getting yelled at by his father, Evan had been ignoring Robert. Now unfortunately it seemed he was back to his old self again. "It's not as lame as yours Evan!" Robert retorted.

"I heard he sits behind a desk all day!"

Evan switched his gaze from Chris to Robert. Evans lip curled in disgust and to Robert's surprise he walked away to his desk. Chris looked taken aback as well.

"What just happened?" he asked.

Robert shrugged "Dunno."

Robert never told Chris about what Evan saw. He wanted to but that would mean he would have to tell his friend about his punishments and he didn't want that happening. It would be too much explaining and hurt feelings and it would just be a big mess that Robert didn't want to deal with right now.

"You know he's been acting weird ever since the fight" Evan observed.

"Yeah I must have showed him" Robert laughed.

"That's probably why he's scared to talk to me now."

It was after school and Robert was sitting on the school steps again waiting for his father to pick him up. He's probably with that blond lady again he thought irritably.

"Hi" Taylor greeted causing Robert to jump as she sat next to him.

"Hey Taylor"

"Did I scare you?" she asked innocently.

"No you just surprised me"

"Okay..." she sounded like she didn't believe him.

"Are you waiting for your mom?" she asked.

"No my father"

"Oh is he always late?"

_Why does she ask so many questions!_

"Its kind of late why are you still here?" he asked changing the subject.

"My mom's talking to my teacher."

"Oh"

"Robert?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you run off like that on Saturday?"

Robert wasn't surprised that she asked this question.

"Sorry it was just..." he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Cus we can't be friends"

Taylor looked at him, hurt clouding her blue eyes.

"Why not!"

"We just can't okay!" Robert felt bad but it was the only way. He didn't want her to find out and if they weren't friends it would keep her from looking into his window and finding out about the punishments.

"Cus why!"

Robert turned away from her face. He felt really bad saying this but it was the only way.

"We just can't! Now go away!"

A horn honked and Robert looked at the street to see his father's car. He stood and looked at Taylor who looked really sad. He wished he could take back what he said. _It's the only way!_

"Sorry" he mumbled before he walked to his father's car.

As his father drove home Robert sat in the back seat still feeling bummed about what he said to Taylor. He really wanted to be friends with her but it was just too complicated and he didn't want her to find out about the punishments or get hurt and he had to keep telling himself it was for the best. He stared out the window. Snow was beginning to fall and for some reason the random thought of Christmas break in almost two weeks popped in Robert's head.

"How was school?" father suddenly asked.

Robert explained to him about take your child to work day.

"So can I go?" he asked.

Father looked from the rearview mirror.

"Alright you can go but if you tell anyone about your punishments, if you let anything slip... You're in trouble boy"

"Yes sir"

When they got home Robert found his mom sitting at the kitchen table clutching a piece of paper in her hands. She looked distant, her green eyes red from tears.

"Mom?" Robert took a tentative step towards her.

"Go upstairs Robert" father ordered.

Robert glanced at him then at his mom before he ran up to his room.

Erin waited until she heard her son close his bedroom door before she said "who is she Rowan?"

"What's going on Erin?" Rowan said in a calm voice.

_He knows what she ment!_

"who is she!" tears began to flow down her cheeks again.

"I don't understand"

**"Who is she?" **

Erin stood up and threw the note she found in his laundry at him. She watched her husband opened the note and read it with a serious expression.

"Where did you get this? **Have you been looking through my stuff?**"

**"I found it when I was doing your Fucken laundry you bastard! How dare you cheat on me after everything you put me through?**" Years of pent up anger was finally spilling out.

**"After all the crap I put up with you! And this is how you repay me? Going around with some women! Who is she Rowan! Tell me!"** Erin stared at her husband. She knew he was just going beat her for what she said but she didn't care. She suddenly wasn't afraid of him at the moment. Rowan glared at her and stalked closer to her looking into her green eyes and said

"**How dare you talk to me Like that!"** he slapped her hard in the face.

"**It's known of your business who I'm with you pathetic excuse for a wife!"** he slapped her again causing her to fall into the table. He yelled again at her as he kicked Erin to the floor. His foul hurtful words drowned out by her screams of pain as he continued to beat her.

Ten minutes later Rowan stood over Erin. Who looked up at him in pain. Her lip was cut and bruises were all over her face, her arms and her back.

"I want you out of this house" he threatened

"Get your stuff and leave. The boy stays here."

He then stepped over her and went into the kitchen he pulled a beer bottle out of the fridge and sat down, taking a huge gulp. Erin laid on the floor for a few minutes trying to comprehend what he just said. _He's kicking me out!_ She felt her face go white at the thought then realized she had to leave Robert. She had no choice no matter how much she tried to think of ways to solve this problem. Every idea ended with Rowan finding them and besides she had nowhere to go. Her parents were already dead and she had no siblings to take her in. She didn't want Robert to live on the streets. That's not the life she wanted for her son. He would never have a good future if he lived on the streets. A tear slid down her cheek as she forced herself up and stumbled up the stairs.

Holding her bags Erin opened Robert's bedroom door just a crack. He was sitting on the floor doing his homework his face full of concentration and her heart completely broke she closed the door quietly before she broke down in tears. Erin crept down the stairs passed her husband who glared at her, out the door and into her car.

Robert was doing his homework when the yelling and screaming started he couldn't make out what his parents were fighting about but he guessed it was big. He never heard that much screaming from his mom and was concerned for her when it got really quiet. Suddenly he heard the door slam shut. He got up and looked out his window. He saw his mom going to her car with bags. _No!_ He Ran out of his room, down the stairs hoping she really wasn't leaving; hoping one of his worst fears wasn't just coming true right now! But to his disappointment Robert only saw his father drinking at the kitchen table when he came down. _That's not a good sign!_ He thought as he raced to the front door. **"Mom!"** he shouted as he saw his mom driving out of the driveway. She did not look at him as she drove on to the street and began to drive away. Robert ran after the car.

"Don't go!" he ran faster but she sped up the car. Robert ran so fast that he fell and scraped his hands and knees on the icy black street.

"**Don't go!"** he yelled again tears coming down his cheeks.

"Mom" he cried as he watched her car disappear and begin to feel utterly alone. It was hopeless calling her back now...she was gone.

He sat there for what seemed like hours but was really a few short seconds when he heard his father's drunken voice call him but Robert didn't answer. He simply just didn't care anymore even if a car came and ran him over at this point. She was gone and he was left here alone. Robert felt rough hands grab the back of his neck.

"Get up." father said, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Robert didn't move he just stared blankly at the empty street.

"I said get up now you little shit before the neighbors see you!"

Robert still didn't move so Father pulled him up by the neck and dragged him back inside the house.

As soon as they were in the house, father dragged Robert to the kitchen and threw him against the table. Robert moaned in pain as he fell to the floor. Father downed the rest of his beer. Robert looked up at his father hatred for him running through his veins. The shocking numbness he had felt out on the street was fading replaced by pure anger and hate.

"Why did she leave!**" **he yelled.

Father threw his bottle in the sink. It smashed causing glass to fly everywhere but Robert didn't flinch, he didn't care anymore about his father's anger.

**"Why did she leave!**" he yelled again in a higher voice, he didn't realized he was crying. Father stared down at his son and kicked him hard on the stomach causing him to gag.

**"Don't you ever blame me you little punk!"** he yelled as he kicked Robert's back.

"**It's your fault she left!" **

More kicks and Robert forced himself not to yell out. He wasn't brave enough to face the consequences.

"**It's always your fault! Erin left because of you! You good for nothing little shit!"**

After 5 minutes of fighting and his father yelling, father grabbed Robert's arm and took him upstairs, throwing him into his room and locking the door. Robert stayed where he was, lying on the floor his body shrieking in pain every time he tried to move an inch. He just couldn't comprehend what happened, it felt so unreal. He stared up at the ceiling feeling so lost and alone _she didn't leave she didn't leave_ he kept saying over and over in his head but he couldn't fool himself he felt her absence as If there was a huge stone in his stomach weighing him down. It felt strange like as if he was in a world of nightmares and pain that he couldn't wake up from. _She's gone…_ no both of his parents were now gone and he had nothing left but the memories of what they used to be. Daddy teaching him how to play basketball. His mom holding him sometimes after a punishment. Telling him it was going to be alright telling him to hold on. _There's no escape_ Robert suddenly thought. _I used to think mom would someday leave him and take me with her but she didn't. Now no one can help me._ He cried harder just wanting his mom to hug him, to hear her gentle voice as the snow outside fell heavier from the dark grey sky.

**I hope you guys liked this very sad chapter…I wonder how it's gonna be now without Robert's mom? Don't worry happy chapters are coming soon. =) Thanks for the reviews! You guys know who you are =D**

**Chase's Girl19**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm just trying to help

**Chapter Six "I'm just trying to help."**

**A/N: *gasp!* Two chapters in one day! Omgeee! =D**

Since his mom left Robert mostly stayed in his room. He only came out to go to school or use the restroom other than that he just stayed in his bed staring at nothing but the wall, doing nothing, thinking of nothing. At school he was quiet he just sat at the basketball court during recess and he hardly touched his lunch. Chris noticed the change in his best friend's behavior and was really concerned about him. He sat next to Robert during recess attempting to make conversation with

Robert he asked

"Did you turn in your bring your child to work day slip?"

Robert nodded. His father signed it this Morning but he didn't feel much like doing that anymore.

"Do you want to go play football?" Chris nodded to the boys passing around the black and white ball in the distance.

"No"

Chris looked at him "Robert are you alright? You have been acting weird for the past three days. What's wrong?"

Robert ignored Chris's question he noticed Taylor playing jump rope with a group of girls he wished they could be friends. "Robert?" Chris said breaking into his thoughts.

Robert looked away from Taylor.

"What?" he asked in irritation.

"You can tell me you know... I won't tell anyone"

Robert looked at Chris. His friend looked back at him his eyes full of worry.

Robert wanted to tell him but he couldn't.

"I can't Chris "Chris opened his mouth to respond but Robert cut him off.

"Don't" Robert said "even if I did tell you, nothing you can say will help"

"Yeah will... Try me"

Robert sighed Chris can be so annoyingly stubborn sometimes. He figured he can just tell him about his mom.

"My mom left a few days ago"

Chris gapped at him. Robert looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry Robert maybe she'll come back"

"She's not"

"But you can't really be sure"

_Why doesn't he get it! She's gone!_

"Robert..."

"Just stop Chris! Nothing you're going to say is gonna make me feel better. She isn't coming back you weren't there when it happened"

Robert got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Chris called after him but Robert ignored him.

He felt guilty for acting the way he did but he just wanted to be left alone right now. _I'll apologize to him later_.

Chris watched Robert walk away. He felt so bad for his friend. He wished he could make him feel better and he knew not to take Robert's outburst to heart. _He'll come around eventually_. _I just gotta give him space_ he thought. He noticed one of the girls who were playing jump rope watching Robert leave. _Strange…_ he thought. _Do they know each other?_

"What's with him?"

Chris looked up to see Evan standing over him picking up a football that had rolled over to Chris. Chris looked at him he was caught off guard by Evan's civil question. The boy made it his life mission to make Robert and Chris miserable now all of sudden he's asking Chris what's up with Robert? _What's gotten into him!_

"What's it to you?" Chris retorted.

"I'm just asking jeez you're such a loser!" Evan shot back as he kicked the ball back to his friends. "

"Well you been such an ass to Robert and all of a sudden you're asking me what's wrong with him!" Chris said "How do you think I'm supposed to answer?"

Chris looked at Evan who avoided his gaze.

"Just curious" he muttered.

"Yeah right" Chris snorted.

He still couldn't believe this conversation was happening.

"I don't really know what's bothering him he only told me a little bit of what's wrong but even if I knew the whole story I wouldn't even tell you!" Chris said getting up and walking away leaving Evan to glare hatefully at him.

Robert had retreated to a set of bleachers behind one of the school buildings. He just wanted this school day to be over already.

"Hey"

Robert looked up to see Evan to his surprise.

"What? You come to make fun of me? Rub it in my face that I have another bruise?"

Evan shrugged "no I just wanted to know if you were alright I asked Chris but he wouldn't tell me."

Robert wondered if his niceness had something to do with what happened after their fight.

"I'm fine." Robert said in a curt voice.

"Look about your dad I think you should tell someone."

Robert glared at him "mind your own business Cooper or do you want another black eye?"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"**For what!"** Robert yelled jumping off the bleachers.

"**So you can make up for all the times you tormented me? Admit it your here because you can't live with the guilt you feel for bullying me now that you know why I show up to school with bruises all over me!" **Robert shouted.

Evan looked at him, his brown eyes becoming hard and stony.

"I'm just trying to help" he repeated.

"No you're not you always hated me and for how you treated me I would never except help from you!"

They both stared at each other, both knowing that what Robert said was true. The bell rang slicing through the tense silence.

"We better get to class" Evan said shooting a hateful look at Robert before he turned and left.

**Poor Chris is in the dark. Robert better confide in him or he can lose his friendship with Chris…. That's not a hint just a possibility lol anyway please review and I'm still working on the next chapter so it won't be up until… maybe next week =P I hope I'm not spoiling you guys with my fast updates xD**

**Chase's Girl19**


	7. Chapter 7 Bring Your Child to Work Day

**Chapter Seven Bring Your Child to Work Day**

**A/N: The doctor stuff is not specific or anything… cus well… I'm not a doctor so I don't know anything about symptoms and stuff but please enjoy =) and please review! Please! lol**

The Morning sun shone on Robert's face waking him up. He laid in bed for awhile. It was Friday and he didn't want to go with his father to work he didn't want to be near his father right now. His father opened the door.

"Get up Robert its Friday I'm taking you to work. You have ten minutes to shower and get dress" he informed before closing the door.

Robert groaned and forced himself out of bed.

Ten minutes later Robert came in the kitchen fully dressed. He sat down at the table avoiding his father's eyes. He tossed Robert a breakfast burrito that he bought.

"Eat" he said.

Robert force down a few bites into the greasy food it was pretty gross. He missed his moms cooking then his heart ached for her so much he lost his appetite.

"I'm not really hungry" he said.

Father glared at his son. Robert just looked away.

Father grabbed his burrito and said "more for me" and began to eat it.

"Let's go" he said when he finished and downed his coffee as he got up. Robert got up and followed him out to the car.

Thirty minutes later father parked the car into the hospital parking lot. He turned around to face his son.

"Remember what I told you boy." he threatened and got out of the car.

Father led the way into the hospital into an elevator and then into a locker room where there were other doctors having conversations and getting ready for work or leaving home after a long night shift. Robert looked at all of them in amazement they looked so cool with lab coats and scrubs. He couldn't help but picture himself wearing something like that in the future. Some of them looked at him and smiled. Others merely nodded as they continued what they were doing.

"Hey Chase we are not running a daycare!" one of the doctors laughed.

"Its Bring Your Child to Work Day" he explained as he and the doctor began to Change into their lab coats.

Robert sat down in the bench observing the busy locker room and wondered what the rest of the hospital would be like.

"I heard the medical students from the U.S arrive today" the doctor said to father.

"Ahh yes well show them how it's done in Australia" he answered and they both they both laughed.

Just then a man came in and everyone began to quiet down as a group of young college students filed in after him.

"As you all know med students from America are joining us this month to gain experience from this hospital I'm going to assign them to you residents and you must treat them as if they were your own interns they are here to learn and you guys all know the terms and the rules." The man explained.

Robert guessed he was the one in charge as he watched the doctor begin assigning the students to their residents.

"House, Lopez, Cuddy and Lee you four are assigned to Dr. Rowan

Chase."

Four young students stepped up as their names were called. The doctor looked up from the crowed entrance full of residents leaving with their assigned students.

"Chase where are you? Show them who you are!" The doctor called over the crowd.

Robert's father called over them and the med students made their way towards him. One of them sat next to Robert he had black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Hey is this chase Jr.?" he said aloud causing the others to laugh except for the young girl with curly black hair and blue eyes who was paying strict attention to what Robert's father was telling her.

Robert looked away from the young student feeling a little shy from the attention.

"I'm house" the student introduces himself once the other students turned their attention away from Robert.

"I'm Robert" he answered.

"So is he your dad?"

"Yeah"

"Must be cool to have a dad as a doctor"

Robert shrugged then asked "so do you really go to doctor school?"

House laughed out loud. "It's called med school chase Jr!"

"It's Robert" Robert said in annoyance.

"Sure" house said as he tousled Robert's blonde hair

"House are you paying attention?" house looked at Robert's father

"Yes"

"Well, while you were socializing with my son…" he gave house and Robert a hard look and Robert hoped that didn't mean he was going to get punished for distracting one of his father's students.

"I was just explaining to your peers about a 35 year old female patient who has been throwing up blood, complaining of liver pain and she can't feel her left leg."

House whistled at the list of symptoms, causing the young girl with curly black hair to roll here eyes at him in annoyance.

"House since you're interested in the diagnostic department I'm sure this case will interested you" father explained as he gave out case files to his students.

Robert longed to see the file as he watched House read it.

A few moments later House looked up and said "Maybe it's a tumor that can be cross reacting to those diet pills she's been taking. It can be messing with the symptoms of the tumor."

Cuddy and Lee also gave their opinions about what house had said. Robert watched as the group discussed the case and he actually admired the way his father spoke to his students and questioned their ideas and suggesting helpful hints for them. Robert barley understood the big doctor words but he was still impressed at seeing his father in doctor mode.

"Lee, Lopez I want you to get the patients background history from the patients family. House you and Cuddy are going to give the patient an MRI to see if he has the tumor." his father ordered.

"The dean of medicine gave you a tour of the hospital so I'm sure you guys know where to go. Meet me back in my office when you are done."

"Chase!" Robert turned to see a doctor running in, dressed in scrubs.

"Your needed down in OR 1!"

"I'm coming" father answered.

"Robert! Stay with house and Cuddy!" and he was gone.

"Great now we are babysitting!" house said.

Robert looked down at his shoes he was starting not to like House.

"House!" Cuddy said giving him a warning look as she sat next to Robert.

"Hello Robert" she smiled and as Robert looked at her, he noticed she was really pretty and sounded nice.

"Hello" he said.

"It must be pretty neat to see your dad working isn't it?"

Robert nodded "yeah It's pretty cool. What's an MRI?"

House smirked at Robert's lost expression as Cuddy explained it to him. Cuddy looked at house and glared at him to stop.

"How about we just show u Robert" she laughed as they all got up and left the room.

An hour later Robert was at the testing room thing with Cuddy and House. He watched the computer screens in amazement and couldn't help put picture himself wearing a white doctors coat giving a patient an MRI and looking at these cool computer screens.

"House I know you were the one who took my lunch and replaced it with yours" Cuddy was saying as she clicked the mouse.

House scoffed and completely denied her accusation " why would I steal your lunch? Spaghetti is not worth stealing."

"It's worth it when you have a crappy peanut butter sandwich that somehow replaced my lunch!"

"Huh that is strange… almost like magic!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes as Robert laughed.

"Ha the kid agrees with my magic theory!"House said.

"That's not a theory!"

Before House could shoot out a clever response at Cuddy the patient started shaking violently.

"The patient's seizing!" Cuddy yelled and she and house ran over to the patent with Robert on their heels.

"Whoa" Robert said as he watched Cuddy and house spring into action to help the patient.

An hour later Cuddy house and Robert were in his father's office along with Lee and Lopez. Robert watched as they discussed the patient and the new symptom. He tried to understand most of the big doctor words but it was tough. After awhile Robert's father announced it was time for lunch.

"Come on Robert" he said and left the office to Robert's surprise House followed them and began to talk to father about the patient.

Once they reached the cafeteria Robert sat at a table while his father went to get food with House. He watched them in the line discussing the patient and Robert couldn't help but feel jealous of their discussion. He's never had a civil conversation for that long with his father they were always short and tensed. Robert was always careful what to say so he wouldn't set his father off.

His father came with food and Robert noticed House did not have anything with him.

"Here" father said tossed Robert a sandwich. Robert caught it and took a few bites. It didn't taste good. The bread was a little hard and Robert suddenly wished he was eating his mom's delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwiches she used to make for him. His stomach turned at the thought of his mother and he suddenly lost his appetite for the second time that day. He put the sandwich down.

"Father" he said interrupting his father's conversation with house. His father looked at him "what?"

"I'm not really hungry can I go back to your office?" Robert asked.

"I bought you a sandwich I don't want it to go to waste. Eat it!"

Robert glared at his father "I'm not hungry"

House who was watching the whole scene grabbed Robert's sandwich and took a bite "I'll have it"

They both looked at House.

"mmmm" he said " you don't know what you're missing kid."

"can I go back to your office then" Robert asked.

"Alright you can go"

Once Robert was gone House watched Dr. Rowan chew his food angrily.

"I don't know what's wrong with that boy ever since my wife left he won't eat and he hardly ever says a word to me and stays in his room all day doing nothing."

"The kid misses his mother" House said finishing up Robert's sandwich.

"Even an idiot can see that" he said.

Rowan glared at his student for his disrespectful comment but then let go of the remark.

"I don't know what to do with the kid" he said.

House was suddenly annoyed at his resident's personal problems.

"I don't know he's your kid" he stood up and said "Gotta go Cuddy promised to buy me lunch."

Robert sat alone in the office he wanted to go home already. House suddenly came in eating spaghetti out of a tupper ware and Robert wondered if that was Cuddy's stolen lunch. House left it on the desk in front of Robert.

"Make sure no one eats It." he said as he sat on the armchair that was on the other side of the room to reread the case files.

Robert glanced at House, _why doesn't he just eat it_? he thought. He looked at the spaghetti. It smelled so good that it caused Robert's stomach to growl. Robert looked back at House who was taking no notice of Robert. He looked back at the spaghetti and pulled the bowl a little closer to him. _Why are there two forks in here?_ Robert wondered. He grabbed a fork and quickly rolled some pasta around it looking at house again, Robert ate some. It was so good and he couldn't help but take another bite.

House glanced at Robert and said "leave some for..." he suddenly stopped talking as he stared at Robert, lost in thought.

Robert swallowed some spaghetti and looked at him

"House?"

House suddenly got up.

"Keep eating that." he said."And if Cuddy asks where you got that tell her that Lopez gave it to you."

"Okay..." Robert said and House ran out of the room.

_What was that about?_ He thought as he began to eat, suddenly feeling as if he were starving.

It was getting dark and Father was checking on the patient before he and Robert left home. Robert was in the office waiting for father to finish up watching Cuddy confront House again about her stolen lunch. Cuddy left completed pissed off at House who smirked and grabbed his coat.

"See you Chase Jr." and patted his back.

Robert couldn't help it, he flinched. _Crap_! He thought _did House notice?_ He looked up at House who looked back at Robert, whose heart sank. From the look on House's face he did of course notice.

"Why did you flinch?"

Chase muttered I dunno"

"Let me see your back" he said

"No it's nothing"

House lifted Robert's shirt and stared at Robert's old bruises. Robert started to shake he couldn't believe this was happening.

"I fell down the stairs!" Robert quickly said "that's why my back is bruised up!"

House examined the bruises.

"It was a really bad fall" Robert explained.

House pulled his shirt back down and looked at Robert, his blue eyes were dark.

"He did this?" he asked in a low voice.

Robert wanted to say yes but he couldn't. He was afraid of what his father my do to him if he let House find out.

_I can let him find out!_ Stomach clenching in fear, Robert said again in a higher voice. "I fell down the stairs!"

House looked at him and was about to say something when Robert's father came in.

"Get your jacket Robert we're leaving."

Robert stepped away from House and grabbed his jacket.

"Nice work today House" father said.

House pulled his gaze away from Robert and said in a controlled voice "Thanks ."

_Don't say anything House_…_please don't…_ Robert willed silently _please don't say anything!_ House stared at Robert's father and Robert could tell he was trying hard to stay calm. _Please don't!_

"Goodnight" House said curtly glancing once more at Robert before he left.

It was late at night and Robert was in his room working on his report for the next day. He was writing how cool he thought it was to be a doctor. He wrote how cool the lab coats were and how he watched his father and his students solved a medical case and Robert realized what he wanted to be when he grew up. He wanted be a doctor. Looking at his finished report with satisfaction Robert put it in his backpack and got ready for bed. He laid in dark pondering about the future and realized that he didn't want to spend it in misery he would never become a doctor that way. Realizing how much of a jerk he's been acting… being distant to Chris…staying away from Taylor and rejecting Evans apology; he resolved to be a better friend tomorrow. Robert looked at his window and his mind drifted off to Taylor. He really wanted to be friends with her and couldn't bear another day of not being friends.

_Maybe I can he_ thought _maybe if I'm careful she won't find out..._

**Ahhh… another chapter finished… I'm so proud of myself ^_^ so what did you guys think? Was it okay for me to put House in the story? I assumed that he would be in medical school at this time and the reason I put Cuddy in was because she supposedly went to the same medical school as House… according to my sis (****XSerendipity92X)**** You guys should check out her stories as well… the camping was hilarious xD *whispers* (half of it was my idea… but don't tell her… she'll deny it And get really really mad at me!) hmm well I don't think of this chapter has one of my best.. I really like didn't like working on it but it's for you guys to decide if it's good or not... Well lol I must had wasted a good deal of your time with my very huge authors note… I'll let you guys go... Bye =)**

**Chase'sGirl19**


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas Memories

**Chapter Eight Christmas Memories**

**A/N: okay so it's been a while since I lasted posted sorry…I have been very busy with school work =P you'll love this one i promise, even though I feel like I could write this one so much better any ways there's going to be a part where there is a background song it's called Breaking Your Own Heart by Kelly Clarkson … you'll know what to do when you come to that part..Just get the song off YouTube. Okay enjoy! ^_^**

It was finally winter break and Robert was spending the first day of the holidays outside in his backyard building a snow fort with Chris.

"So have you written your letter for Santa yet?" Chris asked as he rolled a ball of snow towards Robert.

Robert picked it up and began to pat it in the wall of their fort. He already knew the truth about Santa, He known it for years...

It was Christmas Eve. Robert was only five years old as he came down the stairs late at night trying to catch a glimpse of Santa. He can still remember the Christmas tree; how the lights made the room glow and at that age he believed it was magic. To his disappointment there were no presents yet but then Santa hasn't come yet so he still had a chance to see him. Suddenly Robert heard voices in the dining room. Is that Santa? Robert climbed down the rest of the stairs and ran inside the living room "Santa!" he yelled out excitedly.

But it wasn't Santa…

Robert patted more snow to the fort as he remembered what he saw...

It was father drunk beating Robert's mom. Father stared at his young son. Robert stared back with wide eyes. He began to tremble as father let go of his mom and advanced towards him. "Get out of here you little runt! There's no fucken Santa clause!" he slapped Robert's cheek.

At that young age Robert didn't know any better that if he cried he'll get a worse punishment. Father glared at him with bloodshot eyes as he began to cry. Tears streaking down his cheeks, over the red hand mark his father left.

**"How dare you cry!"** his father yelled pushing Robert to the floor.

"**How dare you show me how weak and a sniveling little baby you are**!"

He started kicking him and Robert's cries became louder.

"Robert?" Chris voice brought Robert out of his memories.

His screams still echoing in his ears he patted more snow on the fort and said "sorry I was concentrating on this."

"Oh… well have you written your list yet?"

"No not yet" _it's not really a lie_ Robert thought to himself.

He wondered when Chris's parents will tell him the truth about Santa. He didn't want to ruin Christmas for his friend so he didn't say anything of the truth about Santa to Chris.

"I hope I get a new bike my old one is getting rusty" Chris said." you should ask for a new basketball Robert."

"No I don't want a new basketball I was thinking maybe a skateboard." Robert said as Chris came back with more snow and they both began to pat it on the fort.

"A skateboard would be cool! Maybe I should ask for one too! And my big brother can teach us how to skate!" Chris said excitedly.

"You think he'll really teach us?" Robert asked.

"Yup!" Chris answered patting more snow on the top of the fort.

Robert examined their work and couldn't help but feel proud of it. _It looks really good!_

"Hey this fort is coming out great!" Robert said. He suddenly felt wet snow hit the back of his neck and gasped as the cold ice touched his skin. He turned around to see Chris laughing.

"You should of had seen your face! It was like..." Chris mocked Robert's surprised face hardly noticing Robert gathering up snow and flinging at his face.

"ahh!"

Chris shouted wiping snow off his face as Robert laughed out loud and ended up getting a snowball in his face as well. Robert wiped the snow off his face and yelled out "Snowball fight!" and started throwing a bunch of snow at Chris.

The two boys both started pelting snow at each other. It turned out to be a really good game until they were both shivering and wet.

"I better get home." Chris said through chattering teeth. Robert felt a wave of disappointment but then noticed his friend's lips were starting to look a little purple. The disappointment going away he said "okay but come back tomorrow so we can finish the fort"

"Okay by!" Chris called as he hopped on his slightly rusted bike and rode down the street.

"By Chris!" Robert shouted before he trudged through the snow to his back door.

(Beginning of BG Song)Robert shivering and wet rested his wet gloved hand on the doorknob. He couldn't help but think of his mom and wish with all his heart that she was on the other side of the door. Closing his eyes he remembered her in her apron stirring the warm soup as she laughed at Robert coming in covered in snow and immediately helping him out of his wet jacket and boots and covering him in a towel. Robert can still remember how warm and cozy the house was and the delicious smell of Christmas cookies lingering in the air.

His heart heavy with the memory Robert took a deep breath and opened the back door. The kitchen was dark and empty except for the little light coming from the opened door. There was no mom to come to him with a dry towel. There was no cozy warm house, no enticing smell of delicious Christmas cookies. Robert stepped inside, tears threatening to fall. _Don't cry!_ He chastise himself _don't you dare cry!_ He did not notice he sounded almost like his father. _She's gone_ Robert thought as he closed the door behind him in the dark kitchen. _She's gone and I'm still here..._

Robert suddenly heard voices coming from the dining room. His heart leapt as he heard a women's voice along with his father's. _Mom?_ He thought as he ran inside the dining room only to be disappointed. It wasn't his mom it was father and that blonde lady he had seen father with in the living room. They both looked at him. _Oh..._ he thought.(End of BG Song)

"Robert!" father stood up. "You got mud all over the floor!" Robert looked down at his wet muddy snow boots.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, still greatly disappointed that it wasn't his mom.

"Excuse me" father said to the blonde lady.

Robert glared at her. He didn't like her. Father pushed Robert back inside the kitchen and immediately slapped his cheek hard. Robert wasn't ready for the hard slap and yelled out in surprise and fear.

"That's for tracking mud on the floor and interrupting mine and Rachel's conversation!"

Father then slapped him again and Robert cried out in pain.

"And don't you dare cry! You pathetic little shit!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was here!" Robert said his cheek throbbing.

"I thought she was..." he stopped talking he didn't want father to know that for one brief moment he thought his mom was back. Father glared at him.

"You thought it was your mother! Didn't you?"

"No no I ... I d-didn't" Robert stuttered under his father's glare.

"**Don't lie to me!"** his father shouted and slapped him again.

"You deserve this Robert!" his father continued to shout.

"And it's about time you realize your mother isn't coming back!

She left because of you and if she really did love you then she would've had taken you with her!"

He slapped Robert again causing Robert to bite his lip in pain, blood trailing down his chin as his father continued to yell. "So stop acting like the weak little bastard you are and accept the fact **that she is never fucken coming back!"**

Father then grabbed Robert by the back of his neck and threw him out on the back porch. Robert stifled a gasp of pain as his body hit the cold cement.

"Stay out here until Rachel leaves!" father shouted and slammed the door. Robert could hear him locking the door as he pulled himself to a sitting position feeling miserable and quite sorry for himself. _Is he right?_ Robert wondered. _Did mom leave because of me? Did she leave because she didn't want me anymore?_ Robert felt a lump form in his throat as he wiped the blood off his chin. Father was right... He thought. If his mom really did love him she would had taken him with her but she didn't...

Robert sat on the back porch shivering, the cold stinging his cheeks and his teeth were starting to chatter. It wasn't long until he noticed Taylor coming out of her back porch with Jessie and began to play in the snow. He noticed Taylor glancing at him. They haven't spoken to each since Robert told her they couldn't be friends. He remembered his resolve to talk to her and say sorry but he couldn't find the courage. _Another thing father was right about..._ Robert thought. _I'm a coward just like he says. I can't even be brave enough to say sorry._

**So did you guys like it? What do you think about the song? There was supposed to be one for chapter 5 but I forgot =( *looks down at the floor sadly* **

**Please send your reviews everyone! And I know I have readers because I've been getting a bunch of story alerts lol okay g2g now I've got class =P**

**Chase's Girl19**


	9. Chapter 9 Do you still want to be fr

**Chapter Nine** **"Do you still want to be friends?"**

**A/N: Again sorry for the long wait I have been really caught up with school work lately. Enjoy =)**

The next day Robert sat on his back porch waiting for Chris to come over so they can finish working on their snow fort. He noticed Taylor and Jesse playing outside again and he wondered if he should take this chance to say sorry.

"Jesse!" Taylor called as she ran around the snowman she made.

"Come and catch me!"

Robert laughed a little as he watched Jesse ran after her on unsteady legs. Seeing Taylor having so much fun made him want to apologize even more and suddenly found him calling her.

"Taylor?"

Taylor looked at him her blue eyes confused for a moment until she made her way towards him.

"Hi" she said.

"Hello" Robert said.

He was feeling really nervous and was starting to forget what he was going to say. Taylor must had noticed because she said

"That's a cool snow fort you made"

They both looked at the snow fort, its white frosty walls gleaming in the weak morning sunlight.

"Yeah I'm waiting for my friend Chris to come over so we can finish it today."

_It's a chance to apologize! Just say sorry!_ Robert chastised himself. Why did a simple apology seem so hard?

"Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what I said"

"You don't want to be friends with me" Taylor said as she down on the porch next to Robert.

"I want to take that back I was just really stupid and I really don't know what I was thinking" Robert said as he looked at her.

Taylor looked back at him and he knew she could tell there was something he wasn't telling her.

"I'm really sorry. Do you still want to be friends?"

Taylor was quiet for awhile and Robert wondered what she might say. He wondered if she would even forgive him for the way he acted, for the things he said. Taylor looked at him and he braced himself for her harsh words telling him he was a jerk for saying those hurtful words to her. She looked into his eyes and Robert unable to pull his gaze away stared back. To his surprise she smiled.

"I would still like to be friends with you too" she said.

Robert smiled as she suddenly hugged him. _I didn't even see that coming!_ He thought in amusement as she finally let go of him.

"You have to promise something though" she said.

Robert smiled "okay"

"Later if we ever become really best friends then you have to tell me the real reason why you were pushing me away and you can't lie."

Robert gaped "Taylor... I don't know if you really would want to know… I don't think it will be safe"

"I think I can manage the truth" she said "Now do you promise?"

Robert looked into her blue eyes and he suddenly heard himself say

"I Promise"

Taylor smiled at him. Robert couldn't believe what he just did and he didn't want to think of the consequences when that time came so he quickly changed the subject.

"Hey do you want to help finish the snow fort?" Robert asked.

"Okay" she said.

"Come on I'll show it to you!"

He got off the porch and ran to the fort and crawled inside. Taylor followed him and looked around.

"Wow this is cool!" she said.

"Yeah we just need to finish that hole in the roof" Robert said pointing to a large gap in the roof.

"Robert?" They heard Chris's voice from outside the fort.

"Robert where are you?"

Robert and Taylor looked at each. He put a finger to his lips signaling her to stay quiet. Taylor covered her mouth with her gloved hands to stifle her giggles.

"Robert?" they heard Chris call again. Robert could hear his footprints coming closer and Robert whispered to Taylor

"Let's ambush him from the roof" and started gathering some snow.

Taylor nodded and began to make some snowballs as well. When Chris got closer, Robert looked at Taylor as he whispered

"One two three...go!"

Taylor and Robert immediately stood up through the hole in the roof and threw snowballs and Chris who yelled in surprised as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He saw it was Taylor and Robert and started throwing snowballs back at them.

After a good long hour they were all sitting outside the fort tired, out of breath and full of snow.

"Wow that was the best snowball fight ever!" Taylor said. Robert shook snow out of his black beanie and put it back on.

"Yeah thanks for betraying me Taylor" he said,

"I could really depend on you in a snowball fight"

Taylor laughed "I couldn't help it Robert! When Chris made you fall it was so funny and you were just there!"

Robert smiled and threw snow at her.

"Hey!" she laughed and threw snow back at him. Chris laughed at them and said "so your name is Taylor?"

Taylor smiled at him.

"Yup I live next door"

"Cool" Chris looked at Taylor with an interested look in his eyes then switched his gaze to Robert and smirked. Robert looked at him in confusion and wondered what Chris was thinking to cause him to smirk like that.

"I'm Chris" Chris said introduced himself to Taylor.

Robert shrugged, forgetting about that weird moment and looked at his two best friends. He couldn't help but feel happy being here with them and at this moment not even thoughts of his mother or of his father's brutal punishments can bring him down. Robert stood up and said happily

"Come on let's finish the fort."

**So did you like it? It's cute huh? =) I think Robert deserves a happy chapter in his childhood for once. Anyways please review and comment and thanks for the last reviews you guys know who you are! And dammit! ****Mynamemattersnot you were totally right! Numb would have been perfect. =( ah well..**


	10. Chapter 10 A Surprise Visitor

**Chapter Ten A Surprise Visitor**

**A/N: Another chapter… =) I hope u guys like it! Oh and there's a BG song in the end.**

It was the next day and Taylor had invited Robert and Chris over. Unfortunately Chris couldn't come

"My mom is taking me Christmas shopping" he grumbled.

But Robert had agreed to come. Anything was better than staying at home alone.

His father was always working but Robert wasn't stupid he knew his father was spending his free hours with Rachel.

Robert knocked on the door and was instantly greeted by Taylor's mom.

"Hello Robert!" she said as she let him in.

"Hello" he said

"You can take off your boots and jacket" she said.

Robert took off his boots and jacket and left them by the door while Mrs. Anderson went to call Taylor. Taylor immediately ran downstairs

"your here!" she said "come on let's go to my room we can play Monopoly" "okay" Robert said and they both ran up the stairs.

It was already an hour into the game and Taylor was sadly paying Robert for landing on him.

"I'm going to win!" he laughed as he counted his money.

"no you're not I am"

"Taylor you just gave me half your money and you own the yellow monopoly."

"Yeah so"

"So I own half this side of the board and no one ever lands on the yellow monopoly."

Taylor laughed "It's just bad luck right now I'll get more property soon" "ha-ha yeah sure" Robert said as he rolled and ended up going to jail he looked sadly at his car as Taylor laughed.

"Yeah you're so going to win!"

Robert threw a pillow at her. Taylor screamed and laughed

"Meanie!" she said and threw a pillow back at him and before they knew it a pillow fight broke out.

Taylor suddenly jumped on him as she hit his back with her pillow. Robert yelled in panic as she made his bruises hurt. He suddenly saw his Father and the memory of the punishment last night replayed in his mind. Robert was in bed as his father burst through the door drunk.

"I told you to clean the bathroom! Why didn't you fucken do it you lazy little bastard!"

Robert stared at his father; his body frozen in fear. The memory was still clear in his mind as he remembered his father socking his back. Robert gasped in pain. His father never told him to clean the bathroom! And it was the middle of the night! He wanted to shout those words out but he was afraid of what his father might do in his drunken state as he pushed Robert off the bed and started kicking him.

"Robert I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Robert jumped off the bed and looked at her, confused for a moment. He then realized he was safe in Taylor's room and quickly glanced at her window. _Did she hear my father yelling last night?_ He thought._ Did she see me getting punished? _

"Robert are you okay?" she said again.

Robert took a deep breath and sat back on the bed forcing his body to stop shaking from the memory.

"Yeah I'm fine Tay."

He looked at her and by her confused expression he knew she didn't see his punishment last night.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked again her blue eyes full of worry.

"No you didn't I just... I was just surprised when you jumped on me"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Robert said as he began to fix up the messed up game board.

"I like the nick name you just used for me"

"Oh Tay? Yeah it just sort of came out."

Robert smiled to let her know he was fine.

"Come on" he said. "Let's finish the game I promise I'll let you slide this one time if you land on me"

Taylor looked at him before she laughed

"Okay fine but just wait until I bankrupt you with my yellow monopoly!" Robert laughed and they began to continue their game.

A few Hours later Robert opened the door to his house; memories of spending the afternoon with Taylor was still fresh in his mind and he laughed at the memory of Taylor's face when she had to mortgage her yellow monopoly and Robert ended up winning.

He walked inside the living room and was just about halfway up the stairs when he heard voices in the dining room. Hoping it wasn't that blond lady...Rachel, he went back down the stairs to see who it was. It wasn't Rachel to his relief instead it was Father who was sitting at the table and next to him was House to Robert's surprise.

It looked as if they were having an important conversation and Robert hoped that House didn't tell father that he knew about Robert's punishments. Not wanting to interrupt them Robert silently walked away from the dining room and up into his room.

(Beginning of BG Song Misguided Ghost by Paramore)

Robert was lying on the floor reading one of his father's medical books that he had snuck into his room. He hardly understood it but he liked the pictures in the medical book. He suddenly heard the front door close and he stood up and looked out the window that looked out into the front yard. He could see House walking slowly to his car and Robert wondered what he was doing here. _Did he tell father that he knows about my punishments?_ Fear gripped his heart at that thought but then he felt hope at the chance of being taken away from this place. _Maybe ..._ Robert thought _maybe my punishments will end._ The young med student must had sensed Robert looking at him because he suddenly turned his head and looked up at the window. Their eyes met and Robert couldn't tear his gaze away. Robert couldn't read House's face expression and anger suddenly rose up from the pit of his stomach. Who was he fooling really? Of course House didn't say anything! No one ever did. Robert clenched his fist and glared down at House. _He's just like them_ he thought. _Just like everyone else who figured out what was happening and does nothing._

House stared up at the window and caught sight of the boy looking at him through the curtains. His face looked pale and sad as they made eye contact. He could see how much pain Robert was in and felt bad for the poor boy. He hadn't told anyone of what he found out. He had actually planned on confronting his resident but at the end House chickened out and he couldn't figure out why.

Still looking up at the boy who now glared at him, House nodded at him then turned back around and walked to his car.

Robert watched House drive away. The anger started to fade as well and now he was just left with sorrow. The hope he felt earlier was gone and he couldn't help but wonder what would had happen if House told father he knew about the punishments.

**So did you guys like it? Please review =) and thanks for my reviewers and the people who been alerting my story! You guys made my day ^_^ - Chase's Girl19**

_**Ravotrina : I know it doesn't snow in Australia and I'm sure you got my message explaining why I have it snowing… I don't want to change my story and again I apologize if it bugs you and besides this is fanfiction it doesn't have to make sense xD and well I like the snowy setting =) Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Mynamemattersnot: I like your random ideas xD they crack me up haha and hmm chase's dad being fired... not a bad idea =) and thanks for reviewing!**_

_**dragonfinder365: It's okay for the late review... Although I did wonder why you didn't review right away lol good luck on your test and she does find out in the next chapter but I'm not telling what her reaction is gonna be haha =D Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**A'marie-Ann-Stones: Lol yeah he does deserve a happy chapter I was like I should give Chase a break. Anyways thanks for reviewing! And I hope you review my new ones also =)**_


	11. Chapter 11 Take Off Your Mask

**Chapter Eleven "Take Off Your Mask"**

**A/N: Two chapters in one day again! =D I'm making it up to you guys for taking so long to update lately. You guys are going to love this chapter! **

Later that night Robert crept down the stairs with his father's medical book under his sweater and checked to see that his father was still watching tv before he snuck into his father's study. He went up to the book case and put the book back on the shelf before he began to sneak another one under his sweater before his father came in.

"What are you doing?"

Robert turned around to see his father in the doorway.

"I..." Robert began to say weakly but was interrupted by his father.

"Don't you ever touch my stuff!"

He stalked towards Robert and slapped his face and noticed the bulk under his grey sweatshirt.

"What's under your sweater?" he didn't wait for an answer he pulled out the book from Robert's sweater and threw it on the desk.

**"How dare you steal from me!"**

He socked Robert's stomach who gasped in pain. He then pushed Robert who fell against the bookshelf, causing books to fall over him. Robert shouted in pain at the sharp edges of the medical books and covered his head. _Please stop!_ He thought his body shaking in terror.

"**Don't cry Robert! Stop being a weak little girl!" **

His father pulled Robert up by his bangs then socked his chin. Robert bit his tongue to keep silent as his father continued to yell at him. He threw Robert to the floor and immediately started socking his stomach again. Robert bit his tongue harder, the salty taste of his blood making him gag.

After a few more moments of his father beating him Robert laid on the floor bruise and in pain.

"Get up" father said.

Robert looked up at him and slowly got up to his feet. Father pulled up a chair and ordered "Sit down."

Robert sat on the chair looking down, not meeting his father's eyes. His father grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood off Robert's chin.

"You deserved this son" he said in a sickly sweet voice

"You're a bad kid Robert and you have to be punish It's for your own good" Robert continued to look down at his shoes as his father's words sunk in his head. Maybe he was a bad kid... It's probably why he's always getting punished... _I'm bad and I deserve it_ Robert thought the words made him feel so low that he felt numb.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Go to your room Robert" His father said and left to answer the door.

Robert was barley going into his room when he heard Taylor's voice from the door.

"Can Robert play outside?"

"Uh… yeah Robert!" his father called.

Robert suddenly began to panic he couldn't let Taylor see his face! He looked around his room and spotted a Halloween mask in his closet. He immediately pulled it on his face and ran down the stairs. He ran to the door and grabbed Taylor's hand pulling her to the backyard into the snow fort where his father couldn't see them.

"Robert, why are you wearing that mask?" Taylor asked.

Robert shrugged, "I like it."

He hoped she won't notice how shaky his voice was from the pain he was feeling. Taylor looked at him closely making Robert squirm.

"Are you okay? You sound different."

"I'm fine Tay"

"You don't sound fine Robert Chase and you didn't seem fine when you made me run all the way over here! Now tell me what's wrong."

Robert sighed, _god she was stubborn!_

"Taylor I'm okay just don't worry"

"Then take off the mask"

"What?"

"If your fine, then take off your mask."

Robert stared at her he didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave the fort Taylor was sitting in front of the entrance and even if he was able to leave where would he go? He didn't want to go back inside the house where his father was. He didn't want to be anywhere near his father right now and his bruises began to hurt more at the thought of him and besides he didn't want to run away from Taylor ; not again.

He sighed and said "okay but you have to promise not tell anyone."

Taylor's blue eyes were wide.

"I promise"

"You have to really promise." Robert said seriously."Like cross you heart hope to die, pinky swear promise."

Taylor crossed her heart and said "I promise not to tell anyone. Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye."

She also wound her pinky around Robert's and said

"I pinky promise Robert that I won't tell anyone."

"You have to swear you won't"

"I swear I won't tell." Taylor said."I pinky promise."

Robert sighed "Okay I'll tell you."

"Robert why do I have to promise not to tell?"

She looked at him and whispered "Is it bad?"

Robert tried to answer but his words got caught in his throat. Taylor's blue eyes darken in the gloom of the snow fort as she whispered

"Robert...take off your mask."

Robert shook his head he just couldn't do it he was afraid what she might say. _Would she think I'm a freak? A bad kid who deserves to be punished when she sees my bruised face?_

Taylor reached out her hand.

"Taylor..." Robert moaned "please don't"

But she didn't listen. She grabbed the mask and pulled it off. Robert closed his eyes as he felt the mask slide off him and heard Taylor gasp when she saw his face.

"Robert..." Taylor said in shock." what happened?"

Robert opened his eyes and tried to think of an explanation but he couldn't. He couldn't lie to her and the only way was to tell her the truth. Tears started to fall and he looked away, ashamed that he was crying in front of her.

"Robert don't cry" she said.

Robert wiped his tears away. He knew when he first met Taylor she will find out eventually and he guessed that was the real reason why he ran away from her that day. He was scared if she found out she'll see him as a freak and a bad kid who deserved to be punished. Roberts's stomach practically dropped at the thought of not having her as a friend anymore.

"You must think I'm a freak." he whispered.

Taylor didn't answer him right away instead she touched his bruised chin and for the first time Robert didn't flinch away at someone's touch.

"I would never think you're a freak Robert you're my best friend."

Robert looked at her. _Did she really mean that?_

Taylor looked at his bruised chin.

"Your father did this to you. Didn't he?" she whispered.

Robert nodded.

"It's not as bad as it looks I'm fine really"

Taylor took her hand off his bruised chin and said

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I'm okay Tay, really I am."

Robert tried to convince her but her gaze was full of disbelief and he had no luck convincing her or himself for that matter because really, the truth was that Robert was falling apart.

Everyday was full of pain and he wasn't sure how long he could take much more. However, there was one positive outcome of Taylor finding out. She just said he was her best friend and that made Robert feel so happy.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"Did you really mean that I'm your best friend?"

Taylor smiled. "Of course Robert!"

**So what did you guys think? Is this the reaction you guys were hoping for? And if you're noticing most of my chapter titles are quotes lol sorry I suck at naming chapters... And I suck at poetry...I'm jealous** **mynamemattersnot, that poem was really good… ****thought I just throw that in there lol Please review! ^_^**

**Chase'sGirl19**


	12. Chapter 12 Cross my heart

**Chapter Twelve "Cross my heart"**

**A/N: OMGEEEE! Three chapters! =D you guys must be really excited lol and I'm expecting a bunch of reviews after this.. But no pressure lol xD**

There was no school on Monday so father had locked Robert up in his room for the day. Robert didn't know why he did that. He always left Robert alone for hours and Robert wondered if it was because of father catching Robert taking one his medical books yesterday. He laid on his bed feeling really bored and uncomfortable because he really had to pee. Either father didn't think this plan through or he simply didn't care about his son. Robert glanced at his window and caught a glimpse of Taylor. He sat up and looked out his window directly into her room. She looked up and smiled at him. She got off her bed and showed him her drawing threw the glass. Robert got off his bed and opened his window. Taylor opened hers as well and shouted out

"Do you want to come over?"

"I can't!" Robert called back "I'm locked in my room."

"Okay just stay where you are!" and she disappeared from Roberts sight.

_Where else can I go?_ He thought in amusement. _What is she up to anyways? _Robert looked at her room wondering where she could be. He really needed to pee! After awhile when he felt he could no longer hold it Taylor called out to him from outside under his window holding a ladder.

"No way!" he shouted "I'm not climbing down!"

Taylor placed it under his window and looked up at him.

"Scared?" she teased.

"I'm not I'm just..."

Taylor raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to finish. He couldn't think of an excuse. Taylor laughed and said

"Come on Robert unless you want to stay up there all day and I'm pretty sure you have to go to the bathroom."

Robert winced at the word bathroom. He didn't think his bladder could wait anymore.

"Okay fine" he said and climbed on top of the windowsill.

_Don't look down, don't look down. _

"You're doing fine Robert! Just climb down"

Taylor called out in encouragement as he begin to slowly climb down the ladder that suddenly seemed so incredibly long.

Finally planting his two feet firmly on the snowy ground Robert smiled at Taylor.

"That wasn't so bad and I wasn't even scared I was just surprised when I saw the ladder."

Taylor bursted out laughing.

"Okay Robert you weren't scared"

"I wasn't!" he laughed.

"No… no I believe you its fine I believe you" Taylor laughed.

She patted his shoulder softly. Robert squinted his eyes at her

"Now you're just being mean." he said which caused Taylor to burst out laughing even more.

"Do you want to play in my room? It's too cold out here" she said once her giggles subsided cussing her cheeks to blush.

"Yeah and can use your bathroom?"

Taylor giggled.

"Yeah you can" she said and began to lead Robert into her house where they found Mrs. Anderson cooking lunch.

The house felt so warm and Robert loved the cozy feeling it had.

"Hello Robert" she smiled at him.

"Hello" he said.

"Mommy can Robert play upstairs?" Taylor asked.

"Of course, Robert you are welcome to come over anytime"

"Thanks Mrs. Anderson" Robert said.

"Now just don't wake Jesse up. Okay?"

"Okay!" they both said and went upstairs to Taylor's room.

After Robert had finally relieved himself in the bathroom, he went quietly into Taylor's room so he won't wake Jesse up.

He found Taylor on her bed drawing. She didn't look up when he came in and looking around her pink room he sat on the foot of her bed. Looking at her stack of drawings he said

"You draw really good."

"Thanks" she said and without looking at him she pulled out a paper from underneath her drawing and gave it to Robert.

Looking at it he noticed it was the one she showed him through her window. It showed both of them playing with words on the top in big letters BEST FRIENDS "It's for you" she said

Robert looked up and met her blue eyes. She opened her mouth to say something again then thought better of it and closed her mouth and began to focus on her drawing again.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked, not missing her peculiar behavior all of a sudden. Taylor shook her head as she concentrated on coloring in a flower she drew. Robert wasn't fooled and he wanted to know what was upsetting his best friend. He placed his hand on her's so she can stop coloring.

"Taylor?"

She looked at his hand covering hers.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

She looked slowly up at him and Robert was surprised to see tears in her eyes and her somber face expression. _What happen?_ He thought _she was so happy earlier._

"Tay we're best friends you can tell me what's bothering you." he said. Taylor glanced at her window and said in very low voice.

"I saw him hitting you last night"

Robert gaped at her then quickly closed his mouth and rolled up his sleeve revealing the handprints on his arms they were an ugly purple color and he winced at the slight pain the movement had caused.

"I'm sorry you saw that" he whispered as Taylor gently touched his bruised arm. She was so gentle that his bruises didn't even hurt. Robert couldn't read her face expression as she studied his bruised arm and he wondered what she was thinking.

Robert suddenly felt like he needed to explain himself as he remembered his punishment last night. He still couldn't believe she saw him being punished but he knew it wasn't impossible, he knew from the very first time they met she will eventually see it.

"Taylor it was my fault it happened I forgot to shovel the driveway yesterday so father had to punish me."

She looked at him as he said those words and she shook her head in disbelief "Parents don't beat up their kids because they forget to shovel the driveway!"

Robert was taken aback by her words and said

"I was just being punished it was really just a punishment!"

"Robert you have to tell someone!"

Roberts's mouth hung open for the second time that day.

"Tay! You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone about my punishments. You pinky promised and you crossed your heart and everything! You can't tell anyone!"

Tears started to stream down Taylor cheeks.

"I'm not going to tell anyone but you can't live like this Robert!" she cried.

"No one can. What if you get really hurt? What If you die?" and before Robert knew it she was hugging him.

He hugged her back tightly and said

"Don't worry about me Tay. I can take care of myself and I promise you I'm never gonna leave you and if I die I promise that I will haunt you"

Taylor pulled away from him and sniffed

"You promise? Cross your heart?"

Robert smiled and crossed his fingers over his heart as he said

"Cross my heart"

**The plot thickens after this! =D**

**-Chase'sGirl19**


	13. Chapter 13 A Broken Record

**Chapter Thirteen A Broken Record**

**A/N: again I'm sorry for how long it's been since I've last updated. I had the most worst, most horrible writers' block ever =P since before thanksgiving. But good news! Writers block is now over and I'll be updating again. Well not as quickly cus I'm going through final week and Christmas is just around the corner anyway here you guys go it's just a short little chapter but it should satisfy you with the whole House drama that has been going on. Enjoy! =D**

The next morning Robert woke up to the sound of his father getting ready for work. Or maybe to be with Rachel he thought bitterly as he fell back to sleep.

Robert woke up again hours later and was startled by the noises that were still coming from downstairs. Didn't father leave for work already? He thought as he got out of bed to see who it was. Robert opened his bedroom door relived that his father must have forgotten to lock it in his haste to get to work. After using the restroom he crept down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, the place where the noises were coming from. He saw the person bent over the fridge pulling stuff out to make a sandwich and to Robert's surprise it wasn't his father. It was House...

Stepping back in surprise Robert gaped at him and tried to find the words he wanted to say. What is he doing here! Father will be pissed if he came and saw this right now. At that scary thought Robert glanced a paranoid look at the back door. House turned around placed the stuff on the counter and said "Hey Chase JR!" and started to make himself a sandwich.

"What are you doing here?" Robert said his voice filled with surprise and fear for his father walking in any second.

House must have noticed his behavior.

"Hey relax kid your father is at work."

"But shouldn't you be with him? Why are you here?" Robert asked again.

House shrugged. "Well I thought I'll drop by and make myself a sandwich."

Robert continued to stare at him in surprise. He simply just didn't know what to do as he watched House look around the counter and ask

"Do you have any cheese?"

"Uh yeah…" Robert snapped out of his shocked daze and went to the fridge behind House and opened it, he grabbed the cheese and gave it to him.

"Thanks kid" Robert sat at the kitchen table and watched House finish making his sandwich. Robert really wanted House to leave but then curiosity prevented him from kicking House out. It was a chance to find out what House was doing here the other day. House finished making his sandwich and joined Robert at the table. He took a huge bite as Robert continued to stare at him.

"What?" House said as he swallowed "This is my sandwich go make your own." "Why were you here a couple of days ago?" Robert asked.

He figured he should just come out and say it. He really wanted to get his answer to the question that has been bugging him then he can get House to leave.

"I was just talking to your father about something."

"About what?"

"What's with the questions?"

"Why are you in my house?"

House narrowed his eyes at Robert.

"Touché" he said before biting into his sandwich again.

_Well isn't he going to answer my question?_ Robert thought in annoyance.

_Jeez this guy is so annoying! Imagine working with him?_(**A/N: haha don't mind me but I just wanted say : irony xD** )

It was quiet for a moment as House finished his sandwich. Robert was starting to get anxious. He really wanted House to leave before father came back He usually sometimes popped in at random times of the day.

"So how long has he been beating you?" House asked.

Robert shrugged "Dunno"

"Come on kid tell me."

"I don't know!" Robert shouted in annoyance. "Why do you even care anyways? Why are you even here?"

House stared at him as Robert shouted out those questions.

"I just came to see if you were okay."

Robert was caught of guard by his answer and he couldn't think of anything else to say. He stared at House and opened his mouth to say something but the words got caught in his throat. House bit into his sandwich and waited for Robert's answer. Robert just closed his mouth and looked down at his hands. His bruises from his recent punishment were still sore and he missed his mother so much his heart ached for her. The truth was Robert was not alright. Every day was a constant struggle with his father. Everyday Robert was walking on eggshells making sure everything he did didn't set his father off.

Robert sighed and said "I'm okay." But no matter how hard Robert tried to make his answer sound like the truth it wasn't. It was a big fat lie and Robert knew House wasn't fooled by the way he was looking at him.

"Look kid. What your father is doing to you, it isn't right." House said as he held his half eaten sandwich.

"You don't deserve to be treated like this. No one does."

Robert continued to stare at his hands.

_House is wrong_… Robert thought_. He doesn't know how bad I am._

His father drilled the statement in to Roberts mind for so long it was stuck there along with the memory of every punishment Robert had every disappointment his father caused him.

Robert's cheeks started to burn as he muttered

"I do deserve to be punished..."

"Robert you don't. Especially not the way your father punishes you."

Anger suddenly coursing through Robert's veins he yelled out

"Then why don't you do something about it then!"

He jumped out of his chair and glared at House.

"Here you are telling me how wrong my punishments are when you do nothing to help me!"

House stared at him calmly. His blue eyes darkened as he asked

"But do you really want me to help you?"

Robert looked at him still angry as he tried to figure out what House meant. "When I first found out you pleaded for me not to tell so I don't and you're angry at me now for not doing anything to help. But yet you want me to leave so your father won't find out that I was here and that I know about your punishments."

Robert continued to glare at House; his hands visibly were shaking as he said "Get out."

House didn't move as he finished up his sandwich.

"I said get out! You don't know anything okay! You don't know what goes on here! And maybe I do deserve to be punished you're not here to see what I do to deserve the punishments!"

House stood up.

"You sound like a broken record kid" he only said as he walked towards the door and a put a card on the counter.

"Just call me if you need anything okay"

Robert just glared at him as House opened the door and left closing the door behind him.

Robert stared at the door for a few seconds not quite comprehending what just happened.

_Was House right?_ Did he really want to be helped? He did want his punishments to end… but then something was pulling Robert back from really wanting House to help him. A part of Robert still loved his father, he was still holding on to the memory of daddy and he figured if he escaped from his father then he will lose the hope of daddy coming back.

Sighing Robert trudged upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him as he lay on his bed trying not to think anymore of what House told him. Instead he tried to think of good things like the days of Christmas vacation he had been spending with Taylor and Chris, his best friends. Closing his eyes Robert fell into a light peaceful sleep knowing that whatever happened he'll always have his friends to help him through it.

But what he didn't realize was that Robert had forgotten to take the card

House left on the kitchen counter as the sound of his father's car was pulling into the driveway...

**Omg my first cliffhanger! Heh heh =] I wonder what's going to happen now… please review your thoughts lol =P please! And thanks everyone for the reviews and story alerts from the last chapter =D**

**Chase'sGirl19**


	14. Chapter 14 Sweet Darkness

**Chapter Fourteen Sweet Darkness**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the very late update... *Bows my head in shame***

Robert didn't hear his father's car drive into the driveway. He didn't hear his father's footsteps leading to the front door. He didn't hear his father turn the key into the lock and walk straight to the kitchen for something to eat. Robert didn't hear the sudden silence of what his father found on the counter. He didn't see the confused angry look his father had; Robert didn't see his father's hand shaking in rage...

Robert was still in his bed; still asleep when he was suddenly awaken by thundering footsteps on the stairs.

"Robert!" his father yelled as he slammed open his door.

Robert snapped opened his eyes and immediately sat up. His eyes were wide in fear as he tried to remember what he did wrong. His father held up his hand and in his hand was a card. _House's business card!_ Robert suddenly realized he forgotten the business card. _How can I be so stupid!_ He thought as his father towered over him. He was so angry his body was shaking. Robert had never seen him this angry before even when mom left his father didn't seemed this pissed off.

"So..." Father said in a voice that made Robert tremble.

"You little rat you told House didn't you?"

"N-n- no I-I did-didn't he found-d out on his o-own!" Robert stuttered.

**"You little liar!" **

His father swung hard and socked him right in the eye. Robert fell back against the wall.

"I'm telling the tru..."he tried to shout out but was interrupted by another of his father's fists that connected to his chin, splitting open his lip. Robert yelled out in surprise. He couldn't help it! He was scared and in pain. His father started to sock him in the stomach.

"You little bastard!" His father shouted. **"How many times have I told you not to tell anyone? You're a bad kid Robert! You deserve to be punished!"**

He then threw Robert off the bed and started kicking his back. Robert wanted to cry out in pain but he was scared. It would only make his punishment worse as his father shouted out more insults and cruel harsh words at him. Robert tried to block them out and retreat to that small quiet place where he sometimes went to in his mind to prevent him from showing pain. But it wasn't working this time. His father's blows were getting harder but the words stung Robert more. The bad memories kept playing over and over in his mind interrupting his good memories. The memories he went to during every punishment. Memories of his daddy teaching him basketball, of mommy being so young and happy as she played with Robert when he was only a little kid. Memories of how he met Chris and Taylor as she laughed at something he said during their game of monopoly. He remembered her in the snow fort the frosty white walls making her blue eyes shine bright.

**"You fucken little coward!"** his father shouted pulling Robert out if his memories.

Robert bit his bloody lip in pain as he received more blows as he tried to cover himself but his arms were pulled away from his body as his father continued to beat him.

Robert tried to remember his mother and how she used to be but then the memory of his father shouting how he was a coward and a good for nothing little kid when Robert was only four popped into his mind and Robert truly believed it back then. The words etched into his memory settling into his heart and mind. More bad memories came completely blocking out all the others. Evan taunting him at school,

_"Did your daddy forget you?"_

Robert shouting at Chris to leave him alone and at Taylor

_"We can't be friends!" _

More bad memories came along with more heavy blows from his father. His father drunk, yelling at Robert that there was no Santa. Images of his mom lying beaten up in her bed or on the floor popped into his mind along with memories of the arguments his parents had. Robert saw his basketball going over the fence and his fight with Evan following with the punishment after that and finally his mother leaving...

Robert was screaming and yelling for his mom to come back. The nightmares he had swimming in his head and his father's words

**"She never loved you Robert! She left because of you! You're a coward that's what you are a pathetic little coward!"**

Robert was suddenly filled with a burning rage. He practically felt his blood rushing through his veins, his heart thumping fast as his cheeks began to burn. Ignoring the sharp pains Robert had he was suddenly able to crawl away from his father and glare at him with so much hatred.

**"I'm not a coward!"** he shouted out spitting blood out of his mouth.

His father only laughed. But Robert believed what he said. He knew he wasn't a coward and what his father did wasn't right! He was sick and tired of living like this. Robert had enough and it was time he fought back for once. Maybe the adrenaline Robert was feeling was making him reckless because there was no way a nine year old and a small and skinny one for that matter can take on a fully grown man. But Robert kept that thought in the back of his mind. He didn't care anymore if he got beaten to a bloody mess for this.

He continued to glare at his Father who stopped laughing and realized Robert was being serious.

"Why you little ..." He stalked over to Robert who stood his ground and glared at him. His father raised his hand.

"You're a coward boy. You're nothing but a piece of shit. Not even your mother loved you!"

"**No I'm not!"** Robert shouted his fist balled up.

Father's lip twitched in anger and he brought down his hand hard against Robert's cheek. The slap was so hard Robert fell back against his bed. His father glared down at him.

**"Now apologize to me for talking back boy!" **

Robert sat up on his bed. His face was red and stinging from the slap.

**"No!"** he yelled.

Robert jumped off the bed and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

**"Fuck!"** his father shouted and ran after his son.

Robert reached the front door when he heard his father's footsteps thundering down the stairs. Robert's face paled and he hurriedly opened the door and ran outside. It was the late afternoon and already the sky was dark covered with storm clouds that threatened to snow at any second. Robert was still running, not even feeling the bitter cold reached the street.

"**Robert!**" His father yelled causing Robert to turn his head.

His father was standing on the front porch, breathing hard. His eyes hard with fury that turned to a look of panic.

**"Robert!"** he yelled.

Robert looked at him in confusion as another voice suddenly shouted at him. **"Robert look out!"**

_Was that Taylor?_ He turned his head towards her voice when suddenly there was a screeching of tires and a bright light. Robert could his father yelling his name in horror but Robert couldn't understand what happened.

He opened his eyes and found himself lying on the cold hard pavement. His ribs were hurting so bad he was crying. The sound of a car driving away fast filled his ears for a short moment until the sound was gone. Robert's head felt fuzzy and oddly detached from his body. His father's face was suddenly over him as it began to snow. His Father's lips were moving but Robert couldn't hear him, he could only see the white flakes falling from the sky. They looked so soft... so beautiful. They reminded Robert of his mother and more than anything he wanted to see her, to hear her comforting soft voice and feel her warm arms around him, promising Robert that everything will be alright.

Robert reached out to touch the flakes but he could barely keep his arm up. It fell back on the payment with a thud and Robert grimaced in pain. Feeling was coming slowly back to him in his body along with more pain he cried out again as his father called someone on his cell. The cold was creeping up to him as well his breath coming out in an icy fog as his body began to shiver violently. Still focusing on the falling snow flakes coming from the dark sky Robert's eyes began to feel heavy. _I'll just close my eyes for a second_ he thought as he gave in to the heavy exhaustion he was feeling. But it was only a second until he was shaken awake by his father .His lips were still moving and Robert still couldn't understand it.

"Just let me close my eyes for a second father." he mumbled closing his eyes again but his father shook him again. His lips were still moving. Robert only stared at him as his father's face was suddenly illuminated with bright red lights.

His father looked worried. _why was he so worried?_ Then suddenly Mrs. Anderson was there next to his father. She gently brushed Robert's hair away from his forehead and threw a blanket over his body. Robert still shivered violently as his vision began to darken. Mrs. Anderson's face was tear streaked as she whispered comforting words to Robert but he couldn't understand what she was saying either.

His vision became blurrier as Robert began to give in to the heaviness he was feeling once again.

"I'm cold." he mumbled.

Closing his eyes Robert felt himself sinking into a sweet nothingness. _Maybe this was better_ he thought to himself. _Falling into nothing but darkness..._nothing to feel guilty for, no more harsh words to bring him down or his father's hand striking him. No more fear. He'll take the darkness any day then another punishment.

Robert suddenly felt his father trying to shake him awake but Robert couldn't open his eyes anymore. He had fallen to deep into the darkness and besides he didn't want to wake up. He was just tired...tired of life and Robert wondered for the first time that night if he was dying.

"Maybe I am…" he whispered. "The pain is going away."

Robert felt himself being shaken harder. He felt someone slapping his cheeks trying to wake him but Robert only sighed. His mind becoming numb as he lost himself to the sweet darkness.

**I hope you guys like this and I hope it makes up for how long it took me to update. Please review =)and I hoped you guys enjoyed your holidays oh and thanks for the recent story alerts you guys and I hope to see some of your reviews.**

**- Chase'sGirl19**

**P.S I was listenting to A very potter musical while working on this so if there's any mistakes it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention lol but anyways you guys should watch the musical on youtube its funny! =D**


	15. Chapter 15 Hit and Run

**Chapter Fifteen Hit and Run **

**(Taylor's point of view)**

Taylor and her mom were getting out of the car loaded with groceries when Robert had suddenly shot out from his front door. Taylor called out to him but he didn't notice her as he ran out to the street.

**"Robert!"** Robert's father called from the driveway.

"What is going on?" Taylor's mom asked. She and Taylor exchanged a look. Robert looked back at his father and didn't see the car speeding towards him on the icy street.

**"Robert!"** his father yelled. Taylor switched her gaze back at her friend and gasped in fear.

**"Robert look out!"** Taylor screamed but it was too late. The car screeched as the driver tried to swerve the other way.

Taylor dropped the bag of groceries she was carrying. Her mouth hung open in a horror as the car struck Robert in the ribs and was thrown to the pavement flat on his back. The driver quickly backed away his car, its tires screeching as he drove away quickly down the street in a panic.

**"Robert!"** Taylor screamed as she began to run to his still body but she was held back by her mother.

Robert's father quickly ran to his son.

He knelt down and said "Robert can you hear me?"

Robert didn't answer and Taylor couldn't tell if his eyes were open. She shivered from the cold as she watched Robert's father call an ambulance. Her mother quickly said "I'll go get him a blanket. Stay here Taylor!" and she quickly raced into the house.

Taylor stood there as snow began to fall. The cold stinging her cheeks and her hair softly blowing from the wind. She wanted so much to run over there and see for herself that her best friend was alright. She had to force her body to stay put and not run straight to her best friend. She kept saying to herself _he's going to be okay Robert is going to be okay he's not dead he can't be dead the car didn't hit him that hard it was just a bump._

But those words did nothing to comfort her. They didn't convince her enough that Robert was going to be okay.

Her mom suddenly ran out and joined Robert's father as she knelt down and looked down at the small pale boy and covered him gently with a blanket. The ambulance was already on their way. The red lights illuminating her face and the frosty white snow.

An Ambulance and two police cars immediately screeched to a halt. Taylor watched as the paramedics ran to Robert's still body with a gurney. Taylor watched as they examined him. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until they lifted Robert's body up on the gurney with a backboard and neck brace. His eyes were closed and he looked so pale so pale he looked almost ... _Dead._

Suddenly Taylor couldn't just stand there and watch anymore.

**"Robert!"** she screamed and ran over to him. She reached the gurney and covered his still cold hand with her own.

"Robert remember your promise okay!"

She cried as the paramedic lifted the gurney into the ambulance. Warm arms suddenly embraced her and Taylor looked up to see her mom.

"He's going to be okay sweetie." she whispered to her.

Tears also stained her mother's face and Taylor buried her face into her mother as the ambulance screamed away with Robert's father driving behind them.

Taylor closed her eyes still engulfed in her mother's arms hearing only the sirens in the distance and the low murmurs of the police officer talking to her mother. _Please don't let him die! _She said over and over in her head as she continued to cried in to her mother's arms.

**Another chapter =) I hope you guys like it. Wasn't it interesting to visit Taylor's mind for a while? Anyways please review =DDD**

**-Chase'sGirl19**


	16. Chapter 16 Accusations and Lies

**Chapter Sixteen Accusations and Lies**

(**Rowan's point of view)**

Rowan immediately parked his car and ran to the hospital entrance where the paramedics were wheeling Robert inside the emergency entrance. Nurses and doctors began to crowd Robert's gurney at once adding IV bags and taking notes of his condition.

"What have we got?" Dr. Wyatt Rowan's best friend and co worker demanded as he began to check Robert's vital signs.

"We got a nine year old boy, Robert Chase. He was hit by a car. Multiple bruises and possibly a head trauma!"

Rowan was behind the nurses and doctors when Dr. Wyatt looked up and met his best friend's eyes in shock for a brief moment before he focused his full attention on the small boy in front of him.

"He's in danger of getting hypothermia!" suddenly said "Bring some blankets here!"

As a nurse laid several blankets on Robert, Dr. Wyatt finally turned to Rowan. "Is the person who hit him here?"

"No." Rowan answered "It was a hit and run"

As they continued wheeling Robert's gurney to the elevator that will take him to an O.R. Rowan was able to get a glimpse of his son. His face was deathly pale. The bruises on his face tinged a dark purple that stood out as clearly as the dry blood that was crusted around his mouth and chin. A million cover stories of how Robert got those hand shaped bruises on his face started running through his mind as fast as the paramedics were rolling Robert's gurney.

Robert suddenly opened his eyes a slit and Rowan could see his son was in a state of shock. His eyes were clouded and daze, not recognizing anything even his own father's face as he switched his gaze up at the ceiling. His eyes were only focusing on the passing bright lights before his eyes closed again and for some reason Rowan found himself reaching out towards his son. He touched Robert's cold hand for only a moment before they pushed him away and wheeled Robert inside the elevator.

"Fuck!" Rowan muttered under his breath once the doors closed. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his face with his hands. Robert's dry blood was crusted into the lines of his skin. Rowan couldn't help but feel a bit worry when the surgeons see most of Robert's injuries. He was sure the doctors were going to find out and Rowan will be thrown into jail.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he murmured oblivious to the busy sounds of the ER room.

_That little brat deserved the punishment anyways_ he thought to himself _and it wasn't my fault he got hit by that car._ _He was the one stupid enough to run out into the middle of the street._ Rowan leaned his head against the wall. _When this is all over he's going to the get it_ Rowan thought to himself. _Wait till he gets home! He's getting his ass whipped for this! The stupid brat! _

Suddenly there was a soft crying that pulled Rowan out of his angry thoughts.

Rowan looked up to see a small three year old boy sitting on a hospital bed in the ER crying. His mother trying to soothe him as the doctor, one of his med students; Lopez was giving him stitches. The small boy looked a little like Robert. Rowan couldn't help but remember the way his heart stopped when he saw that car heading straight towards Robert, the way his son's body hit the ground and how his gaze was full of confusion as he laid on the icy street shivering so hard his teeth chattered violently. A small part of Rowan knew this was all his fault and the man he was before reached the surface for one second and in that second Rowan could only gap in horror of what he had done to his family , his four year old son who he had love so much...

He looked away from the crying child as Dr. Wyatt came out of the elevator and said "Dr. Chase I need to talk to you."

Rowan nodded noticing the serious tone in his friend's voice.

_Does he suspect it?_ He wondered. Pulling himself together Rowan suddenly realized again that his son deserved to be here, the man he used to be fading away in an instant. What was he thinking feeling sorry for the brat! It was Robert's fault for getting hit by that car and now because of his idiotic actions that landed him in the hospital Rowan now had to deal with explaining about the boy's injuries and bruises. _Once he's out of the hospital he's getting a punishment that will leave him wishing he never been born!_ Rowan threatened again as he walked over to his friend and coworker who was holding Robert's clipboard.

Rowan pulled on a concern face for his injured son and asked in a soft voice that only Robert would know it was fake.

"How is Robert? Will he be okay?"

Dr. Wyatt looked at the clipboard flipping a few pages and sighed.

"We are doing all we can right now. Your son is in a very critical condition Rowan. The chief of sugary is working on him right now."

"What are his injuries?" Rowan asked.

He couldn't believe the chief was actually doing surgery on his own son! _Will he notice Robert's old bruises before the crash? _

His coworker looked at the clipboard again and listed Robert's injuries

"Your son's two left ribs are broken. Luckily we got to those before they punctured a lung. He also has a head injury that's internal. It's what causing your son to be in such a critical condition and he's very close to getting hyperthermia. Aside from that he has a lot of bruises and a cut lip maybe from..."

Dr. Wyatt looked at Rowan and said slowly "When he got hit by the car?"

The two doctors stared at each other for a moment.

"Yeah he got hit pretty hard it would explain the bruises." Rowan said in a convincing tone not breaking eye contact. His coworker gave a small nod and wrote something on his clip board. "Rowan some of those bruises looked old and not to mention the hand mark on his cheek. As your friend Rowan I'm asking you..." Rowan stared at his friend, his hands becoming a bit sweaty but he wiped them quickly against his pants. _Wyatt better not report him! They have known each other for so long! Something as dumb as his son being abused shouldn't tear apart their friendship... Right?_

"Rowan are you abusing your son?"

Rowan looked into Wyatt's eyes and said "No I'm not abusing him. Robert got those old bruises from a fight he had with a punk and his friends who jumped him."

Wyatt looked at Rowan considering the options of what to do. Rowan knew Wyatt didn't believe him. He knew his friend suspected abuse and would just pretend to believe the word of his best friend then admit that Rowan was abusing his young son. Wyatt finally nodded and Rowan sighed in relief not even feeling bad for lying. Wyatt was a good doctor he had to admit but he was a coward for believing Rowan instead of doing the right thing and reporting him.

"I better go and put your statement in the file and see if the chief needs any help."

Rowan nodded in response. "Let me know when Robert is out of surgery."

Rowan wasn't surprised to find half his team in his office reading the files for their last case before they go back to America a few days after New Year's. They were all upset for spending the holidays away from their family but Rowan told them if they wanted to become doctors they had to get used to working during the holidays.

"What have we got?" Rowan asked.

He sat across from House who was looking at him with a curious expression while Cuddy listed out the patient's symptoms. _House left his card at his house _Rowan thought as he paid attention to the file. He could feel House's ice blue gaze burning through the file. _Does he know?_ Rowan was suddenly going to ask House if he had a question when Lopez suddenly came in

"Dr. Chase was that your son they wheeled into the O.R?"

Rowan glared at Lopez while the rest of the team looked at their resident in shock. House however didn't change his face expression. Annoyed with Lopez, Rowan suddenly sent him and Lee to give the patient an MRI and for Cuddy and House to talk to the patient's relatives for the medical history.

Rowan was shifting through the file and trying to keep his mind off Robert that he didn't notice House staying behind.

"?" Rowan jumped a little in his seat and looked up. "What is it House?" House was standing next to the doorway and to Rowan it looked as If he couldn't figure out what to say. His blue eyes grew dark as he sighed and looked at his resident. "Why is Robert in surgery?"

"He got hit by a car." Rowan answered wondering if he should ask his med student what he was doing at his house earlier today. "Is he going to be okay?"

"My son's condition is critical but the chief is working on him so Robert is in good hands." Rowan answered. "Now go get that medical history you can't keep Cuddy waiting or I'll never hear the end of her rants about you being a bastard."

House nodded but it still seemed he had more to say. After a brief moment of hesitation House pulled his icy gaze from Rowan and turned around and left the room disappearing down the hallway.

**Did you guys like Rowan's point of view? I wish I could have done better and with Taylor's too but I think I just need more practice. It took me several times to rewrite this chapter to make it good and I hope you guys like it =) Please review!**

**-Chase's Girl19**


	17. Chapter 17 The Heavy Feeling of Guilt

**Chapter Seventeen The Heavy Feeling of Guilt**

**A/N: so I hope this will brighten up your Monday even if it looks a bit cloudy and depressing out there… yet again this chapters a bit depressing also..huh ..well maybe the fact that I finally updated will cheer you guys up! =DDDD Enjoy =)**

Robert opened his eyes and was instantly greeted by bright light that practically burned the back of his eyes with pain. His head felt heavy and fuzzy, his body was aching. There were voices in the background, somewhere... he couldn't recognize them or even understand what the voices were saying.

Opening his eyes again, Robert groaned under the white light. It reminded him of his snow fort. He thought of its gleaming white walls and the frosty scent of snow and somewhere in the back of mind was a pair of blue eyes. That was the last thing Robert was thinking about before he sunk into unconsciousness again.

Robert now was sitting in his backyard surrounded by green grass and blue sky. He couldn't remember how he ended up here or what he even ate for breakfast that morning. But those thoughts didn't concern him. The sun was warming up his face as he sat there for while enjoying the warm weather. It has been awhile since he felt the warm sun on his skin, and the nice feeling of summer coming made him smile as he thought of all the fun stuff that he and his two best friends could do.

_Where are they anyways? _

A picture of Taylor's tear streaked face suddenly flashed in his mind.

_What was that? It can't be a memory? Can it? _

The only time he seen Taylor cry was in her bedroom. The image in his mind gave him a feeling it was outside surrounded by cold and darkness. The memory filled his mind again and this time Robert could hear her screaming his name and suddenly pain erupted his chest and head. The pain was so great Robert screamed and closed his eyes. He tried to grab on to the grass in pain but only to find there wasn't any. The warmth of the sun left his face replacing a cold icy feeling taking over his body and making him shiver so hard his teeth chattered and his back began to ache.

Afraid to open his eyes Robert could hear voices. They sounded so familiar yet he couldn't understand.

_What is going on? Where am I?_

A million questions where running through Robert's mind.

_Why do I hurt?_

"I'm cold" he heard himself say.

Robert opened his eyes a slit wondering who he was talking to. He felt himself being rolled away white lights passing him above.

White light surrounding him as much as the million of voices and hands he dimly became aware of.

The lights burning his eyes, he closed them sinking into nothing once again.

Water was the first thing that entered his mind when Robert woke. He couldn't recognize where he was, he felt so groggy and horrible as if he was caught in the tides of the ocean. Pulling him towards its dark depths, thrashing his body like a piece of driftwood.

Water he thought again how nice and cool it sounded.

He would give anything at that point to feel its cool liquid flowing through his mouth and down his throat and quench the horrible thirst he was feeling.

Robert opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. The white tiles on the ceiling looked blurry.

_Where am I?_

"Robert?"

Robert flinched when he heard the voice calling his name. This time he had no trouble recognizing this voice.

He turned away and rolled on to his side with great difficulty and pain but he managed it.

_It's worth it,_ he thought. _Anything was better than seeing him._

"Robert look at me" his father ordered.

Robert stared resolutely at the wall. He didn't want to speak to his father and if his father punished him for not obeying well then so be it.

He wasn't afraid right now, especially after what happened. It couldn't get any worse could it?

"Robert" his father growled angrily.

Robert braced himself for the hit but nothing happened. He heard the scraping of a chair and footsteps. There was a silent pause. Robert could feel the tension in the room. It was heavy so heavy and quiet that even if a pin fell to the floor the sound would split the quiet air as loudly as a blasting radio and that would not even that would ease the tension.

The door closed and Robert let out A breathe he didn't realize he was holding.

He felt as if this was his entire fault. Yes he was angry at his father he couldn't stand to look at him right now but then he was angrier at himself.

For a moment Robert wished he was someone else, someone who had not a care in the world but to just be a normal kid without guilt and fear weighing heavily on his shoulders.

Robert couldn't help but think that if he hadn't been so stupid and just remembered to take the stupid card then none of this would had happened and he wouldn't be laying here. Pondering on that thought Robert realized his guilt went far back. It was his fault his mom left. His father was right. She left because of him. The realization of how wrong his father was and the reckless bravery Robert had felt before he got hurt was completely gone. The heavy feeling of guilt was now lying in his stomach and again Robert desperately wished he was someone else. Being anyone else was better than being Robert Chase the bad kid who made his mom leave and deserved to be lying here.

His eyes suddenly growing heavy with tiredness his last thought was a memory of his mom so long ago, trying to hold on to a memory of her in the past where nothing else mattered.

**So did you guys like it? It might be a bit confusing... If you guys have any questions just don't be afraid to ask I will gladly answer. I apologize also for not updating as much. I had these last chapters done ages ago but couldn't find the time to come down to the library and post them because I started school again and you wouldn't believe the stressful week I had or the horrifying piles of homework. **

**Oh did anyone see the new House episodes with Chase having a sister? Who knew he had a sister? I was completely shocked then I was like damn I got to add that in my story somehow! Oh and the episode when he gets stabbed with a scalpel? Crazy huh! **

**Okay I'm going to go now and finish updating the other chapters **

**lol I'm getting too excited xD Bye and Happy early Valentines day! **

**-Chase'sGirl19**


	18. Chapter 18 Visitors

**Chapter Eighteen Visitors**

For the past few days Robert began to grow stronger. He still wasn't talking to his father pretending to be asleep whenever he entered the room. Knowing that everything his father had said was right still upset him and Robert couldn't bring himself to face him. Whenever he thought about him or when he would walk in the room anger always filled Robert's heart and senses until he simply couldn't speak or even look at him.

But his father wasn't the only visitor Robert had. Occasionally Mrs. Anderson and Taylor would come and Chris too. These visits cheered Robert up a little but he was still full of guilt that it was hard to be in their company and finding himself wishing he was alone instead. He couldn't figure why they still wanted to talk to him. Couldn't they see how bad he was? Worst of all he hated seeing the sympathy in their eyes. Robert didn't need their pity. He didn't deserve it.

It was the day before Christmas that Robert was finally going to be let out.

Taylor had come to visit him and give him her Christmas present. Robert was in one his sullen moods when they arrived. His father had just come in when Robert, who was eating breakfast at the time, couldn't avoid him. He was treated to a very long lecture of how childish he has been acting.

"It's time for you to grow up Robert." his father had said "And take responsibility for your actions; you've got no one to blame but yourself for this."

Robert just nodded. His mind was numb as his father continued his lecture promising Robert he'll get more than a lecture if he didn't get his act together and was lucky he was getting off easy this time.

Again Robert just nodded in response.

It wasn't something he hadn't heard before but his father telling him how bad he was proved to Robert's brooding thoughts and guilt he was settling on for the past feel days ever sense he woke from his surgery that Dr. Wyatt told him about.

After his father had finally left, Robert found himself in a worse mood he had ever been and was certainly in no mood for company.

"Merry Christmas Robert!" Taylor said cheerfully running to his bed and giving him a huge hug.

"This is for you from me and Chris" she said giving him a large present.

"Thanks" Robert muttered as he took the present and leaned it against the wall.

"Where's Chris?" he asked "Shouldn't he be here feeling sorry for me too?"

He didn't know why he said that but his father's lecture had left him feeling really low.

"No he couldn't make it" Taylor said "My mom brought me. She's outside talking to your father."

Robert's heart sunk.

_I bet he's telling her how bad I am and now she probably won't let me talk to Taylor anymore._

"Well that's just great" Robert said in anger. "Now she'll know how bad I am" "Robert you're not bad…" Taylor looked at him with concern "Are you okay?" "I'm fine!" he half shouted. "Just great! Do me a favor and shut the door when you leave I've had enough visitors!" and he turned over giving his back to her.

"You want me leave?"

Robert groaned. He forgot how stubborn she could be. He didn't say anything. Maybe if he ignored her long enough she'll realize it was better to just leave him alone.

It was quiet for a moment and Robert was waiting impatiently for the sound of her footsteps fading away and the door closing but she wasn't leaving and his temper was starting to rise.

"Robert why do you think you're bad?"

Holding back a sigh of frustration he turned around to look at her.

"I thought I told you to leave"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!"

"I said get out Taylor!" he shouted, giving in to his bad mood and letting his temper get the best of him.

"Nothing is wrong with me and I don't need your pity!"

Taylor glared at him.

"Why do you always do this?" she asked.

Robert looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Every time something is bothering you, you bottle it up and sulk about it until you start yelling at me!"

"I don't do that" Robert said stiffly.

"Yes you do."

Robert glared at her and she glared back, the room suddenly becoming tensed.

"What is going on here?"

Taylor and Robert forced their glares away from each other and stared at the doorway. Half expecting it to be his father Robert was quite surprised it was House.

"I was just leaving." Taylor said and with one last glare at Robert she stomped out of the room.

House looked at Robert and said "Wow what did you do to upset her?"

"It's none of your business." Robert muttered.

He didn't care if he sounded rude he was tired and just wanted to be left alone.

House sat down on the chair that Taylor was sitting in before their argument. He showed no sign of leaving and Robert couldn't help but feel more annoyed at this.

"Why are you here?" Robert asked.

"Just wanted see how you're doing."

Robert snorted.

"I been here for days and your barely coming now?" Robert asked,"Well

I'm fine so you can just leave now."

He turned over again and covered himself with his blanket practically showing House he wanted to be left alone.

"You know kid this isn't your fault" House muttered.

Robert ignored him. _What did he know anyways?_

They already had this conversation days ago. Okay so House knew about the punishments but he didn't know that Robert deserved him. He didn't know that Robert was bad, the reason why is mother left.

It frustrated Robert that House somehow thought that he didn't deserve them but who was he to say that? House was never there to witness a punishment and Robert couldn't help but think that House should just stuff it and bother Cuddy instead of him.

House waited for a reply but Robert was too angry to give him one.

"Ignore me all you want kid but just hear this, what happened was not your fault. I know you are blaming yourself and the guilt is eating at you. Deny it if you want but you'll only be fooling yourself when you know perfectly well that the reason you're in here is because of your Father."

Robert turned and said "and what makes you say that? You know nothing of how I feel so stop acting like you do!"

Every one of his words were getting louder. The anger and guilt he been feeling for days were finally reaching the point where he just wanted to shout and scream and just punch the serious look off of House's face.

"I think I would know more than anyone how ..."

"No you don't!" Robert interrupted.

He sat up fast and was instantly treated to a sharp pain in his mending ribs. House didn't tell him to take it easy though he just stared at him with his icy blue gaze.

**"I'm just a kid!"** Robert continued to shout, "**A bad kid who deserves to be punished! So why do you even care! And what's the point? If you just came to feel sorry for me and tell me everything is going to turn out all right like everyone else who doesn't have a clue of what's going on, than just leave! Because I don't need another person here lying to me and giving me false hope!" **

Robert was now shouting at the top of his lungs. His ribs hurting more painfully and his head started to throb. House didn't even flinch. He just sat there and listened to Robert's words.

"Robert you are not bad kid" he said.

**"Yes-I -am!"** Robert shouted, **"I'm the reason why mom left! It's my own fault that I get punished by my father and it's my own fault why I got hit by that car!"**

House stood up his blue eyes suddenly full of anger.

"Robert none of those things are your fault. You had nothing to do with your mother leaving. That was something she had to do and I bet it had nothing to do with you and for the punishments you get from your father, do you honestly think you deserve to be hit like that? Tell me Robert do you really think a nine year old boy deserves that?"

Robert glared at him but House just studied his face with those icy blue eyes. Robert balled up his fist his jaw clenched in anger and frustration. He still had the urge to hit him. To hit him so hard until House was feeling all the hurt that Robert was feeling now.

"Do you remember are last conversation before you got hit by that car?" Robert nodded still glaring at House, still wishing to beat the life out of him.

"I asked you if you really wanted my help or not? When I asked you that you shouted for me to get out and that I didn't know the reasons why you deserve to be punished."

"I remember." Robert said in a stiff voice.

"Now tell me what do you do to deserve to receive such brutal punishment from your father?"

Robert tried to think what he did wrong to receive every punishment he had. He really tried to look back but he couldn't remember the reasons why except that it was always his fault for everything that happened like his mom leaving and for getting hit by that car. He could only remember his father yelling at him that it was his always his fault and he didn't understand why. In fact He never understood what he did to get hit.

"I don't understand" Robert said after awhile.

"Do you really don't understand my question or is it because you can't think of anything relevant to why you deserve to get hit?" House asked.

Robert avoided House's gaze, anger slowly ebbing away.

"That's what I thought." House said standing up and walking to the door. He barley placed his hand on the doorknob when Robert suddenly shouted out without thinking. There was no reason to think about it anyway. Robert knew what he wanted.

"I don't want you to help me."

House looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Because if you do they'll take me away from my father and if that happens then I won't be there when my mom comes back. She won't find me if

I'm not there."

"Robert I don't think..."

"Okay you got me convinced that none of this is my fault but I still have a feeling that she will come back I have to believe that because if I don't..." "I understand" House suddenly said, "I understand but just don't hate me when you come to regret this decision."

Robert laid back down slowly.

"I won't," he mumbled.

House nodded giving him one last look before he left the room.

Robert stared at the closed door. His conversation with House was still running through his mind. So House had convinced him that everything wasn't his fault and that he wasn't entirely bad enough to deserve a punishment but a small part of him still believed it.

Robert shut his eyes wishing that that the guilt could just go away but it wouldn't. Maybe it had to do with his father drilling the statement over and over in his head of Robert being bad during almost every punishment. He also just hoped House wasn't right about him regretting his decision to stay with his father. He still had a feeling that his mom would one day come back even though his father shouted at him that she wasn't, even though at times he told himself that she was never coming back, but the whole time... Robert never really gave up hope that she might one day return.

The door suddenly opened and Robert opened his eyes. It was Taylor.

"I thought you left." Robert said.

His words weren't mean. They didn't sound cold this time except they were filled with curiosity and surprise.

Taylor shrugged, "I never left."

**Please Review =) oh and since the story is almost ending, does anyone have any ideas for a title for this? I really suck at naming stuff.**

**-Chase'sGirl19**


	19. Chapter 19 The Right Thing To Do

**Chapter Nineteen The Right Thing To Do**

House closed the door to Robert's room still thinking about what the kid had just told him. _Is that kid seriously out of his mind?_ House thought. He could understand why Robert denied help but why is the kid subjecting himself to a life full of pain just to wait on false hope that his mother would come back for him? He also knew that he may had convince the kid that he wasn't bad or that none of this wasn't his fault but House still knew that those guilty feelings where still there and over time they will come back if Robert continued to get beaten by his father that is if House didn't do something about it.

He may have agreed to not help Robert but he couldn't just let the kid continue to live like that. Walking faster down the hallway he began to search for . He was the kid's doctor and should be the one to know what's really going on.

House felt sort of bad for what he was doing, betraying Robert's trust but like he thought earlier he couldn't let that Kid suffer anymore and it was the right thing to do to report this anyway.

_The kid will thank me in the future._ He told himself as he finally spotted Dr. Wyatt who was talking to a patient's family member in the waiting room.

"I'll let you know how she is doing right after surgery," the doctor was saying to the family member who was then ushered away by her husband to sit down and have some coffee.

"Can I have a word Dr. Wyatt?" House asked.

Dr. Wyatt nodded.

"It's Chase's kid."

crinkled his forehead.

"Is he alright?" suddenly about to go to his young patients room.

"Well it depends on how you look at it."

looked at House in confusion.

Sighing, House said "The kid is being abused by his father."

Dr. Wyatt suddenly dropped his clipboard. It fell to the ground with a clatter, its pages scattering around the tiled floor. Without looking at House knelt down to his knees and started gathering his papers. House observed this and realized that knew.

_How long has he known? And why hadn't he done anything to help his patient?_

_It is after all against the rules to not report suspected child abuse. _

"How long have you've known?"

stood up with his clipboard now full of messy papers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said, his face suddenly flustered. "But I can tell you there is no evidence of my patient being abused."

House glared at him "your an idiot!" he said. "How can there not be any evidence? You could practically see it in that kid's eyes that he's in pain!" House pointed to the direction of Robert's room.

Dr. Wyatt glared at House and said "He is only in pain because he just had surgery now stop making false accusations House! You do realize that this is your resident that you're accusing of something that is completely ridiculous and impossible."

Dr. Wyatt stepped closer to House and said in a menacing voice "Now if you want to stay here for the rest of the program you'll drop this wild story of yours and get back to work and I don't want to see you near my patient again!"

House glared at him as Dr. Wyatt turned and left. Anger was fueling off him in waves. _Why is he so keen on not reporting suspected child abuse?_ House was sure knew that he was telling the truth. His reaction was what gave it away if anything. But why? Why deny the signs and evidence and turn a blind eye on what's going on? Unless... Of course! House realized. He was protecting his friend! and Chase go way back according to who told that to House during his first week here.

That explained why reacted so badly. He didn't want Chase to get in trouble and was willing to let his friend's son suffer at his cowardice. "Sick bastard..." House muttered he ran and caught up to .

"You're just trying to keep Chase from going to jail!"

didn't look at him. He kept walking his jaw clenched in anger.

"You're not only an idiot but a coward! How can you live with yourself at the cost of keeping this secret?"

suddenly pulled House into an empty exam room.

"Now you listen to me!" he said still holding House by the front of his shirt. "I don't know what you're playing at but these stories that you're telling me is all a bunch of bull! Now stop this nonsense and get back to work."

House glared at him. Wondering how far he dared to go to angering Wyatt.

"Tell me Wyatt!" he spat, "During Robert's surgery did u use the same cover story as Chase to explain away the bruises? Are you proud of yourself now because of your silence he is going to get more?"

Wyatt glared at House.

"The kid got it by a car. He told me. Chase told me the same thing. His dad isn't abusing him."

"Well of course Robert denied it! He's only a kid that's being threatened not to tell!" House shouted in anger, "you know he's getting abused! Now why don't you just admit that I'm right and do the right thing and report Chase!" Wyatt pulled back his fist and swung hard into House's jaw, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Pack your bags House. You're off the program."

House, not even wiping the blood off his chin that trailed down his forming bruise, only glared at Wyatt as he turned and left the room.

**So what did you guys think? Please review! And thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapters you made my day haha… to me getting a review is like someone buying me food xD its awesome! Anyways that's enough updating for today I got to go home =P I'll try not to take too long to post up the last few chapters. Bye!And again happy early Valentine's Day!**

**-Chase'sGirl19**


	20. Chapter 20 A Heart to Heart

**Chapter Twenty A Heart to Heart**

Robert could only stare at Taylor. He didn't want to be mad at her not again and he felt bad for their argument moments before. The anger he had felt towards her was gone thanks to House actually.

"Taylor I wouldn't have minded if you left after how I acted."

"You were just mad and I know it must be hard being stuck here for days" she shrugged her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm still sorry" Robert said.

Taylor looked at him and walked over to his bed and hugged him.

"It's okay Robert your my best friend no matter how many fights we have" Robert hugged her back and his heart squeezed painfully for the way he yelled at her. He didn't even deserve to have a friend like her. Then for some reason his eyes began to burn and he tried to blink away the tears but they wouldn't go away. Taylor pulled away from him.

"Robert why are you crying?"

"I'm not," he said rubbing his eyes.

Taylor sat down on the chair and covered his hand with her own.

She knew he was lying. Robert was never able to fool her and he was thankful she didn't say anything else about it. He was thankful that she was here for him to show him that he wasn't alone. Maybe she was right for what she said earlier maybe it was better for him to tell her what was going on.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Your right about earlier, I do take my anger out on you to much."

Taylor shrugged not saying anything for awhile.

"Remember after you told me we couldn't be friends then you apologized and I made you promised to tell me why you did that when we become really best friends?"

Robert nodded. He remembered. How could he forget?

"You want me to tell you why?" he said.

"I think I already know why."

Robert looked at her. She bit her lip. Her hand was still holding his. Robert decided not to say anything he knew Taylor was searching for the right words. "You did it because you were trying to keep me from knowing. You were trying to protect me weren't you? Even when you really wanted us to be friends." Taylor looked up her questioning blue eyes searching his face to see If what she said was right. He nodded slowly.

"I felt so bad for doing that Tay... I wanted to take those words back as soon as I said them but I couldn't I didn't want you to find out. I was afraid."

"Robert?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call them punishments?"

Robert looked at her not fully understanding what she ment.

"I don't understand..."

"your punishments Robert," Taylor sounded exasperated. "They aren't punishments! When your Father hits you it's not punishment it's more than that. So why do you call them punishments?"

Robert shrugged trying to find an answer for that. He couldn't find one.

"I don't know... Father always called it that an well it's always just been a punishment.."

He knew that was a lame answer, he knew that wasn't what Taylor wanted to hear but he couldn't find the answer. She looked him wanting to say more so Robert leaned over and picked up his present.

"I wonder what this is!" he said in a voice that was a little too high. Taylor smiled at him.

"Open it!" Robert grinned and tore open the wrapping paper.

A large rectangular card board box fell out. Robert looked at Taylor with a questioning gaze.

"Open it!" she said again her voice bubbling with excitement.

Robert laughed "okay okay!"

He tore open the box and gaped at what he saw. It was a skateboard!

"Wow! Taylor!" he looked up at her in surprise.

Taylor laughed at his expression.

"Chris and I put are allowance together to get it for you and my mom helped out too."

He just gaped at her and Taylor giggled.

"You're going to catch a fly in your mouth."

Robert closed his moth and pulled the skateboard out its box, admiring it's wheels and the smooth board underneath.

"Thanks.. I.. you know you didn't have too," he rambled.

"We wanted to Robert. You deserve it!"

Robert spun the wheels of the board.

"Does Chris know?" he asked quietly.

Taylor shook his head.

"He just thinks you're only upset about your mom."

Robert nodded still spinning the wheel.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" she asked.

Robert shook his head. Taylor didn't say anything more about the subject or asked why he wasn't going to tell Chris and he was grateful for that.

They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing until Taylor had to go home. Giving him a quick hug before waving a goodbye he watched her leave. The pressure of guilt was still weighing heavily in his stomach despite what House had told him.

**Okay go ahead and yell at me for the long wait =( and the very bad grammar. Please review! And thanks everyone for reviewing last time! =D and thanks mynamemattersnot lol ^_^ those were funny titles xD I'll think some for on the title for this story and if anyone else has any suggestions please tell me! **

** -Chase'sGirl19**


	21. Chapter 21 Confrontations

**Chapter Twenty-One Confrontations**

It was pouring rain outside, turning the late December snow into slush as House stepped outside. That was it. He tried talking to Wyatt and instead he got socked in the jaw and released from the program. The rain fell heavily on to his jacket soaking his shoulders. The doors opened behind him. House turned around to see step out with his son, opening an umbrella up for the both of them.

"House!" he called walking over to him. "Wyatt told me you're off the program. What happened?"

House looked down at Robert. The kid looked back at him, his blue eyes filled with pain. House knew he was silently pleading for House to not say anything to his father. House wanted to confront chase. _How could he hurt his son like this? The kid almost died!_ Robert may have gotten lucky this time but what about next time? What about the next beating? What if Chase ends up killing his son when he's gone too far? House stared down at the kid,the question forming into his mind and he had to force his sore jaw to stay shut to prevent him from saying it out loud.

_Would you rather live a life full of pain or no life at all Robert? You practically chose death when you told me not to help you._

_"_House?" Chase's voice interrupted House's thoughts. He stared at Robert for a few seconds until the kid looked away. House stared at him for a moment until he looked up at chase.

"I .." he stopped. Obviously Wyatt didn't tell him what happened.

"I got to go home. Family emergency, my mom had a stroke."

"Ahh, I hope she's okay."

House nodded, "yeah.."

Chase gave a brief nod and began to lead Robert away towards the parking lot. House watched their retreating backs, a battle of wills going on in his head.

_You promised the kid you wouldn't tell his father!_

_Yes but he's getting the crap beaten out him everyday!_

_You promised!_

_Yeah but the kid is conflicted he doesn't know what he wants!_ _Once he's away from his father he'll realize it was for the best!_

_You promised not to tell and what good will it do if you confront chase?_

_But the kid is in pain! I have to stand up to him!_ _I have to do something!_

_You promised!_

_Confronting chase is the right thing to do. I have do something ..._

"I should have you arrested!" House suddenly shouted.

Chase stopped walking his hand on the back of his son's neck tightened. House could tell chases grip was hard by how tense Robert's shoulders became. He instantly knew shouting that out was a mistake.

_I'm such an idiot!_ He groaned as Chase gave his son the umbrella telling him to stay there. He stalked over to House, anger etched clearly into the lines in his face.

"And if you do report me, they won't believe you House. Go on report me I dare you. With your bad report, let's see who they will believe."

House glared at Chase as he turned and walked back to his son, not even waiting for House to reply, not even giving him a chance. House watched him take back the umbrella; he grabbed Robert by the back of his neck and led him to the car. The rain poured harder echoing the hollow disappointment in House's stomach as he realized what he done. He didn't manage to help the boy... He failed.

**Poor Robert =( what's going to become of him now?**

**Chase'sGirl19**


	22. Chapter 22 The Raging Storm

**Chapter Twenty-Two The Raging Storm**

**A/N: hmm… This is the last chapter you guys. Please review in the end =) Iridescent by Linkin Park makes a really great BG song for this chapter if you want use it ;)**

The rain was pouring harder than ever as Robert's father pulled into the drive way. Robert glanced at his father in the rearview mirror. His face was passive with the only exception of the corners of his mouth set into a frown. Not even his eyes gave away the anger he must be feeling or the punishment he must be planning for Robert.

Robert looked away from the rearview mirror. He was shivering not only from the cold outside but from the fear that settled into his stomach. The fear that was creeping up through his spine. He took a deep breath to calm himself, the air he breathed in flowing through his body, filling his lungs until he couldn't take anymore in. He exhaled, the relief of pressure doing nothing to ease the fear.

The car stopped and Robert swallowed nervously, his mouth completely dry. His father turned around and glared at him. His eyes were filled with emotion, burning with suppressed rage. Everything that his father had had hidden during the long ride home was now etched clearly into his face, glimmering in his eyes. His body tensed, the vein in his neck slowly popping out.

Robert's legs were now numb. He couldn't think anymore, couldn't feel, couldn't speak or even breathe at all. The only thing he could do was look at his father, reading the emotions playing on his face.

"Explain yourself," his father said in a low calm voice.

This cold voice sounded scary. Robert wished his father could just yell at him. His screams of rage were familiar, something he was used to during a punishment. Why did he call them punishments anyway? Taylor was right... This isn't a punishment. This was nowhere near a punishment. That cold voice that was so low and calm meant more than the usual punishments.

"Father I - I - he.."

His father backhanded him across the face. Robert's cheek burned and he stared down at the floor. His shoes were glistening from the slush outside, wetting the car floor.

"Explain yourself Robert."

There it was again the cold voice that chilled Robert's body all the way down to his toes, all the way to his fingertips and into his soul. He tried to answer again.

"I didn't mean to.. He found.."

His father slapped him again, marking the same spot. His cheek burned more and he knew his father's handprint was there. He could already see it in his mind's eye.

Robert still couldn't look at his father. He knew the answer. He knew what his father wanted to hear.

"I told ..I told.." Robert began to stutter.

His father raised his hand again, getting ready to backhand him across the face again. Robert stared at the raised hand and willed himself to stop trembling, to stop stuttering like a coward. He took a deep breath and lowered his gaze back to the floor, to his shoes, the only safe place to look at.

"I told House about my punishments! I'm a bad kid and now you have to punish me because I deserve it!" He said really fast.

It was silent for a while. The air was heavy with tension. Robert still kept his gaze on his wet shoes, too afraid to look at his father when his cold voice scared him so much.

"Look at me Robert."

Robert wanted to ignore that command, to pretend his father never ordered him to look at him. Robert was afraid. He was afraid what he'll see. He didn't want to see the storm of rage in his father's eyes that promised pain.

"Robert," his father said, his voice lower than before. "Look at me son."

Robert slowly lifted up his gaze. His eyes staring into his father's own. _What is he going to do? Is he going to punish me now? Wait... _Robert just realized something, something .. Peculiar. _Why is he calling me by my name? Why did he call me son? He usually cusses at me and calls me names. Why isn't he calling me a coward? Or a bad kid? Why?_ Robert gave an inward sigh. Too many questions about his father's strange behavior and no answers. There were never any answers…

His father's eyes soften when Robert met his eyes. They stared at each other for several long moments until father said gently, "You remind me of your mother."

Robert, who was completely taken aback by this, looked at his father with a questioning gaze. His father just mentioned his mother. He never did that unless it was during a punishment, his mother's name always followed by a torrent of bad words. _He didn't even yell at me!_

His father got out of the car and Robert was still in shock and his mind was fuzzy with too many thoughts and confusion. He didn't notice his father until he opened his car door for him. Robert looked up at him. The cold rain showered down on his father's head and shoulders.

He still couldn't speak. He didn't understand. _Where is my punishment? I was a bad kid, I told House. Father always threatened to kill me if I ever told, why isn't that happening? I deserved to get hit! I was bad! Why isn't father hitting me? _Robert was hyperventilating at this point.

"Come on get out!" his father said, he didn't notice Robert hyperventilating or either he didn't care. "I'm getting drenched out here!"

His father's voice snapped Robert out of his thoughts. He got a hold of himself and he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

Once they were both inside wet and shivering from the rain did Robert finally found his voice.

"I don't understand," he said.

His father came back in the room with a few towels. "What don't you understand?"

"I told House! I disobeyed you. I was bad, where's my punishment?"

His father looked at him. "Take off your shoes and socks," he said, and he pulled Robert's wet shirt off. Robert didn't bug him for an answer. He was too scared. He did not want to test his father right now when it seemed he was getting away from a punishment.

Only when Robert was wrapped up in a warm dry towel then his father finally began to speak.

"House is an excellent student. His mind is brilliant, yet he lacks discipline. I never had a student like that, challenging every diagnostic I had. To tell you the truth Robert, I knew he would find out eventually. It was only a matter of time and when I heard Wyatt kicked him off the program, well I knew."

Robert looked up at his father, not really sure where he was going with this.

_Am I gonna to get punished or what?_

"So tell me how can I punish you for something that wasn't your fault?"

"Usually that doesn't stop you."

His father glared at him and Robert forced himself to shut up. "Get upstairs, go to bed," he grunted turning away to dry himself off.

Robert stared at him. His father was going to say more, he knew he was but Robert had to go and ruin it with his remark. Instead of going upstairs however, Robert asked

"Why did you say I reminded you of mom?"

His father turned around and glared at Robert who cursed himself again as father stalked towards him and slapped his face again.

"I said no such thing now get upstairs you little brat!" he then turned and disappeared into his office.

Robert put a hand to his burning cheek. He lost count on how many times he got slapped that night. His father's strange behavior confused him more than ever. _He said I reminded him of mom! He said it just moments ago. Why is he lying? He even made me say I was a bad kid and that it was my fault for House finding out and now all of a sudden it's the other way around? _

Robert slowly made his way up the stairs, heading straight to the bathroom so he can take a hot shower before bed. Maybe the feel of the hot water will rid him of the confusion and the turbulent questions and anxieties raging in his head.

Once he got there Robert turned on the shower. The water began to steam the bathroom, fogging up the mirror. Robert looked at his reflection. A pale boy with red hand-marks on his cheek stared back at him. The boy's eye were filled with so much pain that Robert looked away, the mirror fogging up completely so he couldn't even see the boy in the mirror if he wanted too.

Robert was about to take the rest of his clothes off before stepping in the shower when something outside the bathroom window caught his eye. Looking out into the pouring rain, he could just barely make out the snow fort he made with Taylor and Chris. It's white icy walls that used to gleam in the weak sunlight was now only a weak memory of the past, a part of that boy who still believed in his mother, who still loved her. The boy who believed that one day daddy will come back and save Robert from the father he knew now. It's just the past now… something that belonged to someone else.

Robert stood there, the steam of the hot water filling the bathroom. He didn't notice or seemed to care; his attention was only on the fort turning to slush. Its beautiful walls going down into a pile of ugly brown mush due to the heavy raindrops of the storm and to Robert it was him. The snow fort once so strong and beautiful now a pile of mush beaten down by the rain, beaten down by his father.

**Wow it's finished! =D I can't believe it ! After how many months? Or has it been a year? Anyway what did you guys think of the ending? Good? Awesome? The masterpiece of all endings? Haha yeah right lol or is it bad? Horrible? The crappiest ending ever that's making you want to stalk me and force me to write a better ending XD lol please don't do that =( anyways don't freak out for the people who enjoyed this. There's going to be a sequel coming up! It's not over muwahahahahahahhahha!**

**Special Thanks to: **

**XSerendipity92X: yeeah um don't make fun of me for this which I know you are =P thanks for putting up with me and it was fun forcing you to read this and plus you smell ahahahhaha xD**

**Mynamemattersnot: Your reviews always cracked me up! Lol thanks for sticking with me and reviewing every chapter ^_^ and showing this story to your sis =)**

**dragonfinder365 : Thanks for reviewing every chapter even when you were in Canada you lucky! =D you and your sis always made my day when u guys reviewed and well you and ur sis are the reasons why I have reivews lol .Thanks for all your questions in the last review hehe a surveillance camera? Interesting…. *starts thinking about the sequel***

**and many special thankyous to : bexmania,KaeGates,Asou,penprofiler,LastingDream,StarKidKlaineTrickster,rangergilan,striker90, Morgan94, trecoolizgod4eva,NelYar,Pearl21,Prin92cess,A'marie-Ann-Stones, 2693, .Death.613, Aussiepupluvr, Bellabean009, FanFiction Girl 95, GuiltyPleasuresAndDeadlySins, hurleycat, nixxy311, Major Dose, ravotrina**

**You guys all made me happy with your reviews/author alerts/ and favorites =) show this to your friends lol**

**-Chase'sGirl19**


End file.
